Elevador O outro lado
by Beautymoon
Summary: Aqui quem fala é Milo. E por que,deuses,estou preso nesse cubo com essa maluca à espreita? Elevador- versão Milo! Finalmente. xD -Milo x Shina- Cap.6 ON! A RESSUREIÇÃO DA FIC! 8D Notem para a classificação. Agora,é M. Isso significa que o Hentai chegou!xD
1. Aplacando o tédio alheio

_ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos direitos de Masami Kurumada e TOEI Animation. _

* * *

**ELEVADOR - O OUTRO LADO**

Aqui quem fala é Milo. E, a partir de agora, cuidado onde pisa/ lê, pois essa pessoa é nada mais nada menos, do que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. A Elite dos guerreiros da deusa Atena no planeta. E antes que vocês digam: "homenzinho prepotente!", eu digo antes:

1- "Homenzinho" é o cacete! (Tecnicamente, já sou "homem" desde os 15 anos... E foi um desastre. _Você me paga, Aioria_!!!).

2- Eu sou orgulhoso sim, e tenho a _humildade_ de admitir isso.

E se vocês não estão contentes com os fatos, eu não posso fazer nada por suas pobres almas. Aliás, dêem-se por satisfeitos, já que ainda me preocupei em explicar...

O meu antigo mestre (que Zeus o tenha!) era dez vezes "pior" do que eu. E ele dizia que essa coisa de orgulho é inerente aos cavaleiros de Escorpião. Ou seja, ninguém pode me culpar por estar desempenhando (muito bem) o meu papel. Ah, e caso vocês estejam se perguntando: Não, eu não _sou_ mal humorado, mas, sim, eu _estou_ mal humorado. É um estado de espírito.

Ontem à noite a deusa me chamou pessoalmente para tratar de um trabalho confidencial comigo. Fiquei grato, pois, apesar de ser uma adolescente, Saori provou ser muito sábia. Afinal, ela escolheu o cavaleiro perfeito para esse tipo de missões secretas. Podem perguntar. Nós, escorpiões, sabemos ser muito furtivos quando se faz necessário. Tudo normal, até ela anunciar que eu ia precisar de um _parceiro_. A partir dali, passei a rever meus conceitos, com relação à garota. Eu quero dizer, olhem para os outros deuses. Geralmente são adultos, fortes e experientes. E apesar de fisicamente não parecer, a Saori ainda é um tanto... _franguinha_. Ela meio que _some_ diante da imponência dos outros seres Olímpicos.

Ah, não quero maldizer Atena. Um cavaleiro de ouro não pode fazer isso. Não pode. E o ponto não é Atena, mas, o tal parceiro que ela arrumou. Mesmo odiando a idéia, eu, humildemente, sugeri o nome de Kamus para me acompanhar. Mas, a deusinha tinha mesmo outros planos....

- "Sua parceira na missão já foi escolhida. Será a amazona de prata de Cobra, Shina."

- ...

Exato. Eu não tinha palavras para aquele momento. Nada contra mulheres, pelo contrário: eu acho mesmo é que elas são maior presente de Zeus para nós humanos. Todas elas, com exceção de _uma_, é claro. E justamente essa _uma _foi designada para me auxiliar. _Como se eu precisasse de auxílio!!! _E nem pensem em mencionar o caso da Ilha de Andrômeda, quando Afrodite me "ajudou". Ele foi porque quis. E esse é um acontecimento do qual, hoje em dia, não me orgulho.

E eu poderia listar 1001 motivos para não querer ir com ela, mas, vocês iam se cansar. (Viram só como sou bonzinho?)

# 1: Ela é uma louca. Isso resume.

Ah, nunca fui de amenizar: Shina de Cobra tornou-se lendária no Santuário de Atena como uma _psicótica castradora de pobres homens indefesos_.

Ta bem, eu exagerei. _Mas, que é psicótica, é!!_ Tenho pena do Seiya. Ele, além de ser o saco de pancadas oficial, não só aqui, mas, também nos Sete Mares e no Inferno (e isso é pesquisa comprovada), ele atura a Saori (que é bem mimada) e convive com a expectativa da Cobra dar um surto a qualquer hora, e querer matar ele porque o ama. _Credo_.

# 2: Ela é de _prata_.

Nada contra, mas, eu nunca pensei que Atena me rebaixaria a tanto. E, depois, ouro e prata... não _rola_.

# 3: Além de louca, essa mulher tem um par de pernas... _atômicas_!!

Ahm... Ignorem o motivo #3.

* * *

Eu já falei das vantagens de ser de Escorpião? Além de ter a armadura mais bonita e estilosa ( e que Afrodite não ouça isso), a minha casa é muito bem localizada. Nem muito lá em baixo, nem muito acima. Com isso, o trabalho para subir às escadas é bem pouco.

Eu confesso que estava caminhando muito distraidamente, e acabei perdendo mesmo o ar, quando me deparei com esta cena tão... _insólita_.

_Saori e Shina estão abraçadas_!!

Meu primeiro instinto foi me proteger de uma provável chuva de canivetes. Porém, antes de fazer tal idiotice, eu desisti da idéia. Fiquei apenas recostado na pilastra, já dentro do templo, para ver se entendo o que se passa. Eu quero dizer, Shina e Saori são como água e óleo. Não juntam. Talvez, se um _certo pégaso_ não existisse... Mesmo assim, a idéia ainda me é impossível. E elas nem notaram que eu cheguei!

- Bom, agora posso te passar os detalhes da missão.

Ow, é verdade, a missão. Depois de presenciar tal acontecimento perturbador, eu quase esqueço o que vim fazer aqui.

- Existe a suspeita de que Apolo vai reencarnar...

- O QUÊ!!

É. Eu tive essa mesma reação ontem. O mais impressionante é a maneira calma e não afetada que a menina consegue falar esse tipo de coisa.... Ah é. Esqueci que não é ela que arrisca a própria bunda lutando contra deuses megalomaníacos. ¬/¬

- Calma, Shina, é somente uma suspeita. Nada de mal vai acontecer se o neutralizarmos.

Algo óbvio.

- Isso é.

- Bem, estamos sem tempo. Seu parceiro vai lhe explicar como executarão a missão no caminho.

Não me lembre disso, Atena...

- E quem é essa pessoa?

- Eu.

um tanto surpresa em A amazona pareceu me ver. Devia estar honrada, porque vai sair com um cavaleiro de ouro a serviço da deusa.

- Desculpe o atraso, Atena.

Ajoelho formalmente, para depois encarar os olhos verdes dela. Uma Cobra. E cobras, em geral, não são nada amigáveis. Ah, mas, os escorpiões também não...

- Essa é sua parceira na missão, cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Mas, Atena, eu não preciso de um...

Hah! Até parece! Nem vou deixá-la completar esse insulto.

- Não adianta. Eu já tentei argumentar contra, mas, ela está irredutível. Não tenho escolha, terei que ir com você.

O melhor a fazer é por logo as pessoas em seu lugar, antes que elas questionem a sua autoridade e queiram passar por cima de você. Aprendi isso com meu mestre, e a duras penas. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- Que bom que vocês entenderam. Podem sair.

Mal estamos fora do templo, e eu quebro o silêncio.

- Olha aqui, amazona de prata, isso aqui é uma obrigação. Tenho certeza de que, assim como eu, você queria ir sozinha – verdade irrefutável - Mas, já que não temos escolha, não me atrapalhe.

Não compreendo essa aura de ira em torno dela. Eu disse algo errado? Alguma mentira? Eu, hein, falei com toda a formalidade requerida. Essa mulher parece não gostar de tratamentos íntimos. E, para o meu bem, é melhor _nunca_ tentar algo íntimo com ela. Nah. Talvez, essa aura seja a normal dela mesmo.

- Olha aqui, cavaleiro – correto, mas, faltou a denominação "ouro". Ela tem que saber que somos diferentes, e que eu fui escolhido pela deusa, e treinei muito duro para galgar a posição na qual estou. O mínimo que mereço, é respeito – eu sou profissional. Não pense que estar ao seu lado é um mar de rosas. Mas, amo esse planeta mais do que tudo, e certos sacrifícios – Hah! Essa é boa! – são válidos para o bem da humanidade.

Nervosinha ela. Parece que vou ter que usar toda a minha habilidade para lhe dar com esta mulher...

Dou um meio sorriso (ela não vai abalar com essas palavras) e digo calmamente:

- Ótimo. Então, essa missão tem tudo para dar certo.

* * *

Finalmente chegamos ao grande edifício: "Olimpu´s Station". Sugestivo nome, não? É aqui que vamos realizar a missão. Algo extremamente simplório, pelo que estou vendo. Resumindo: precisamos confirmar se o presidente dessa empresa de carros, Nikos _alguma coisa_, é mesmo a reencarnação de Apolo. Eu poderia interrogá-lo com a Agulha Escarlate, até mesmo a Restrição. O problema é que, a deusa disse que não seria bom para sua imagem, caso descobrissem e me ligassem a ela. Saori Kido não é só a deusa Atena, mas, também, um ícone no mundo dos negócios e da alta sociedade. Sinceramente, não ligo a mínima para esse tipo de coisa. E, francamente, a deusa pensa que eu sou o quê, um _amador_? Até parece que eu ia fazer o serviço e deixar que descobrissem depois. Todavia, ordens são ordens...

E já que a missão é disfarçada, estou a caráter, como um civil comum: sapatos pretos, camisa preta, calça preta. Gosto da cor. Sorte que o tecido é fresquinho. Ah, e dessa vez prendi os cabelos. Ou melhor, tive que vir com eles presos. Atena disse que eu precisava parecer um homem sério. O que ela quis dizer com isso? _Então, eu não tenho cara de homem sério? òó_

Ao meu lado, uma cobra disfarçada de... uma linda mulher. Ta certo que ela é, bom... _ela_. Mas, cego eu não sou! Desde a época que as amazonas usavam máscaras eu já suspeitava que, deveria existir uma beldade entre elas. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que tal beldade se tratava da Shina! E eu que sempre pensei que ela fosse, literalmente, uma bruxa. E essa roupa.... Até que é um conjunto sóbrio, eu acho... Ah, o que estou dizendo? Nada fica "sóbrio" nessa mulher. E nenhum homem (que não a conheça, é claro) ficaria sóbrio por muito tempo. Prova disso foram os imbecis que ficaram olhando ela na rua. O terno cinza ajustou perfeitamente nas curvas. Saia e saltos altos...

Um dia, vou escrever um livro de teorias _essenciais _para a humanidade. A primeira delas será:

"_Saia e salto alto é a mais perigosa combinação existente no mundo inteiro"_

Aquelas pernas atômicas! Eu já vi o que um chute de uma delas é capaz. Não quero nem pensar...

Ops! Onde eu tava mesmo? O.o

- Aqui estamos nós, amazona. Não se esqueça que...

- Somos dois compradores, interessados nas ações da empresa, já sei!

Acho bom mesmo que saiba.

- Esse é nosso disfarce. Não esqueça!

- Olha aqui, se você está duvidando tanto da minha capacidade, cavaleiro, faça tudo sozinho. – Ela me olha daquele jeito ameaçador. Se fosse um franguinho de bronze qualquer, tudo bem, mas, comigo... ah, comigo não!

- Não, porque são ordens de Atena. Vamos entrar.

Entramos no prédio. Essa não é a primeira vez que visito lugares assim. Já até representei a fundação, junto com a Saori, num desses eventos sociais, o que foi um saco. A minha armadura pode ser de ouro e tudo mais, porém, eu acho que não nasci para as ostentações. Esse povo rico demais é muito chato e fútil. Não gosto deles. E pensar que minha deusa faz parte dessa roda...

- Vamos pegar o elevador – digo e aperto o botão.

Depois de 5 minutos de espera (cravados no relógio), estamos no elevador, com mais dez pessoas. Nosso andar é o 37.

Mesmo sendo grego e acostumado com o clima daqui, eu sou uma pessoa calorenta. E elevadores são _tão_ quentes...

Mas o quê...? Hah. Perfeito. Tudo que eu queria era um senhor mal educado, fumando aqui. E ele é _mais um_ olhando para as pernas da Shina. Velho depravado...

- Olha aqui, senhor, se não for muito incômodo, poderia apagar seu cigarro?

É claro que a minha atual vontade é de pegar esse cigarro e enfiar num lugar não apropriado para o horário. Mas, eu sou um cavaleiro bem treinado e educado, acima de tudo.

- Só faltam mais dez andares até o meu. Você pode esperar.

O folgado deu uma baforada fedorenta... _na minha cara_!!! Aaah, ele vai _morrer_!!! Calma, Milo, você é controlado. E lembre-se que está em local público. Nada de chamar atenção. Mas, será que uma agulhada discreta na perna não resolve o caso?

- Senhor, eu não vou pedir de novo... – meu tom agrava.

- E eu já disse que você pode agüentar...

Mais uma baforada? _Velho pervertido, folgado, filho da p...!_

- Olha aqui, senhor – Meu Zeus! Ela é maluca mesmo. O,o – É bom o senhor apagar esse cigarro, ou não terá mais dentes para segura-lo na boca!!!

E depois de ter o agarrado pelo colarinho, ela o joga no chão com um estrondo, e o elevador treme.

_**QUE MULHEEEER! #__#**_

Louca. Louca. Louca. Ainda bem que sou muito forte e sei me defender, coisa que não posso falar do resto dos homens nesse elevador. Devem estar borrando nas calças. Hehe.

Louca _E_ burra.

Eu passei o tempo todo me controlando (acreditem, isso foi uma verdadeira provação) para não quebrar a cara desse... _maracujá de gaveta_, e ela vai e acaba com todo meu árduo trabalho!

29° andar. Todos saem. O tio também. Bom para ele...

Hora de chamar a atenção da criança.

- Você foi absolutamente uma irresponsável, amazona.

- Eu salvei o meu pulmão, o seu, e de toda aquela gente.

Incrível como ela sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua, por mais cretina que seja. E essa foi a pior desculpa esfarrapada que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Então, eu devia estar agradecido por ela me salvar de um velho e sua nicotina assassina? Se Apolo reencarna, não vai sobrar velho, ou cigarros, muito menos os pulmões de Milo!!!

- Você é fraca. Nem mesmo argumentar a seu favor você sabe.

Nenhuma mentira. Eu posso ter meus defeitos, mas, sou extremamente sincero.

- Olha aqui, cavaleiro, não pense que pode falar assim comi...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!**

Ta certo que ela ta furiosa, mas, não foi isso que fez o elevador sacudir. Ah, novamente, é tudo o que queria:

Preso num cubo com uma víbora maluca.

- Estamos presos – é a única coisa para se falar.

- Diga algo que eu não saiba.

_Humpf!_

- Humpf!

* * *

Não faz nem cinco minutos, e parece que uma era geológica passou por aqui. Estou com raiva. O dia não começou bem hoje, é verdade, mas... _isso_! É o cúmulo do azar. Droga!

- Ta quente aqui, né?

Tento me comunicar. E não falei da boca pra fora. Minhas costas já estão ficando suadas.

- ... É.

Graaaaaaande resposta, amazona.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Faz exatamente... cinco minutos.

Ela murmura um "merda de elevador", verbalizando meus próprios pensamentos. E mais nada. Também, o que eu vou falar para essa mulher?

...

O tempo ta passando... passando... E a gente ta aqui parado. E Apolo pode estar a alguns andares acima de nós, arquitetando seu plano maligno de destruição da Terra, e rindo sua risada maligna.

_Talvez, eu esteja vendo filmes demais_...

- Isso não é ótimo?

- Ainda não vi nada de bom acontecer, cavaleiro – ela aproveita pra retrucar, delicada como uma flor do campo. ¬¬

- Eu quero dizer, Apolo pode estar acordando há essa hora e, nós, elite da deusa Atena, estamos aqui, impotentes, presos nesse elevador. Perfeito isso.

- Cala a boca.

- Vai ser muito interessante quando chegarmos ao inferno, e em nosso julgamento dirão: Óh! São aqueles dois que deixaram Apolo destruir a Terra...

Pela deusa! Estamos fritos! Não posso permitir isso! E eu não sou paranóico!!

- Mandem-nos pro Cocytos!!!

- CALA A BOCAAAAAAA!!!!

- ...

**... **

**...**

**... **_**Éh**_**.**

* * *

Mais um tempo depois...

- Ta calor aqui, né?

Eu sei que estou sendo repetitivo, mas, a realidade é que esse elevador está um forno!

- Sem papo de elevador, por favor.

- Mas, eu to falando sério!

E por que eu mentiria sobre isso? Deixa pra lá. Sorte minha que sou homem, e posso tirar a camisa na hora que eu quiser...

...

Estou sentindo uma ponta de arrependimento em ter tirado a camisa. É que a Shina ta me olhando de uma forma tão... estranha. Oras, to de verde e não sabia???

- ... metido – ela resmunga. Ah, agora entendi! Gostou do que viu, não é, Cobra?

- Você ta é com inveja!

- Inveja? E por que eu teria inveja de você?

- Porque sou homem, e posso tirar a camisa, enquanto você vai ter que se conformar e morrer de calor.

_Ah. As vantagens de pertencer ao sexo masculino_...

- Ah, é mesmo?

Não gostei do sarcasmo. Definitivamente, não gostei. O que será que essa...?

O.O

Deixa pra lá, essa mulher insana já respondeu minha pergunta. Maluca. Maluca. Maluca³³³ (não me custa enfatizar). O que deu nela? Acha que pode arrancar a roupa assim, só pra me afrontar? Eu disse. Ela é doida.

Doida e... que seios são esses!!!

Fartos, redondinhos, e alvos como leite. Hum... _leite_. E lingerie preta _também_ vai entrar na minha lista de teorias essenciais, como armas da _destruição masculina_.

Antes que pensem que eu sou um adolescente virgem desesperado, digo logo que não sou. E também não sou esse mulherengo que tanta gente proclama por aí. Sou só um homem (muito forte) comum. Certos... _fatos isolados_ contribuíram para que uma certa... _fama_ fosse criada acerca da minha pessoa. E eu não to a fim de falar disso agora.

Mas, sejamos razoáveis. Isso tudo foi um tanto... abrupto. E como eu disse, sou homem e não sou cego! A visão que eu tenho agora É excitante.

_Ah. As desvantagens de pertencer ao sexo masculino_...

- Ei, não pense que eu faço isso sempre.

Realmente, não pensei. Deve ter sido um desses "surtos de criatividade" ( coisa comum em pessoas com temperamento obsessivo compulsivo).

- Eu não pensei.

- Acho bom mesmo.

* * *

É inevitável, mas, agora que refleti sobre tudo, eu tirei uma conclusão, que é difícil admitir: A Shina tem algo de bom. Ela é forte e muito determinada, e não é submissa (o que se torna um problema). Talvez, o que ela precisa é uma maneira positiva de canalizar todo o seu potencial. Nossa. Nem parece que sou eu falando. Ôô

Outra coisa, também inevitável, é que estamos aqui há um bom tempo, só contemplando o silêncio.

Elevadores me levam ao silêncio; silêncio me leva ao tédio; tédio me leva ao sono...

* * *

Não sei por quanto tempo, mas, o fato é: eu apaguei. Aqui. Com ela. Sabe-se lá o que essa mulher pode ter me feito enquanto eu dormia!!

O engraçado é que, a primeira coisa que vi ao acordar foi o rosto dela. Ela parecia estar... me observando, e ficou corada quando eu abri os olhos. Não sei ao certo. Isso foi estranho, mas, ainda sim, eu gostei da visão. O rosto dela é tão bonito. Pela primeira vez não há fúria nele. É um olhar quase... terno?

Será que fiz mesmo um pré-julgamento rápido demais? E nós ainda temos um bom caminho até o fim desse dia péssimo. E, pior do que está não pode ficar...

- Shina...

Ela pareceu um tanto surpresa, mas, respondeu em alerta.

- Que é?

- Desculpa por eu ter sido tão rude com você.

_Ahá! Essa vai para vocês que achavam que Milo de Escorpião não sabe pedir desculpas._

- Ah... ta bem.

Não foi a resposta que eu esperava, mas, pelo menos, não foi nenhum insulto ou ameaça.

- Ah, Milo – hum... parece que ela decidiu falar – eu também não fui a melhor companheira nessa missão...

Fato

- Então, estamos quites!

E eu ri, e ela riu. E isso foi bom.

Principalmente porque eu jamais imaginei que uma mulher (com um olhar assassino desses) como ela pudesse ter um sorriso tão lindo. Eeeh, coisa mais clichê para se dizer...

* * *

10 minutos.

Pois é. Mesmo estando "de bem", nem tudo são flores. Ou seja, a comunicação continua no zero. Eu nunca tive esse problema, mas, eu não sei, perto dela... as coisas não acontecem. Ao menos, estamos em paz, e isso é o melhor agora.

Ai, que tédio. E tédio leva ao sono. E eu não vou mais dormir aqui para ela ver. Não mesmo!!! Para me prevenir, pego a tampinha da minha caneta no bolso e sopro nela. Eu sempre faço isso, e depois mordo. Mania antiga já.

E ela voltou a me olhar daquele jeito estranho. Não, não daquele quando eu tirei a camisa. Esse aí ta tudo bem. É aquele outro... quando ela ta querendo matar um.

- Diga alguma coisa – ela me interrompe

- Alguma coisa – replico simplesmente, e volto a minha tampa de caneta.

E por que ainda parece chateada? Eu hein. Ela não pode me culpar pelo que estou fazendo. Nesse momento, é _crucial_ que eu me entretenha de _alguma forma_.

- Eu to entediada.

- Diga alguma novidade.

- Você é irritante, cavaleiro.

Vocês viram que eu não fiz nada, e ela voltou a me insultar. Ah, ela é maluca. Depois dizem que o Milo é um metido, que o Milo é um encrenqueiro, que o Milo _não presta_. Eu tava quieto no meu canto e essa daí vem me provocar (e não da forma como os homens gostam de ser provocados)! Agora, eu me zanguei!!

- Você é mais irritante, amazona – e antes que ela tenha de dar sua resposta (com certeza) mal criada, eu a corto – E a sua incapacidade de lhe dar com o próprio tédio é ainda mais irritante, sua irritante.

Assim ela vai ficar quieta de uma vez.

- Já que a minha incapacidade de aturar esta situação de total tédio está abaixo da sua, sugira algo para me deixar menos entediada.

Hah! Ela quer uma sugestão. Até parece que vou me dar ao trabalho de... _eeeei_!

Sabe quando vem aquela "iluminação" na sua cabeça? Ou, talvez, seja bem o contrário disso. Algo como o diabinho (que obliterou o anjinho faz tempos) falando... De repente a olhei e soube exatamente o que fazer. Se é para deixá-la calada, ou alegre, ou seja lá o que for, eu não faço idéia. Só sei que é... o _certo_.

Cheguei nela de uma vez, e não quis mais pensar uma segunda.

Roubei um beijo bem roubado. Daqueles que matam qualquer homem apaixonado de orgulho ( embora eu _não_ me enquadre nessa categoria). Ela ficou estática. Aqueles lábios avermelhados que tanto me xingaram, começam a se render diante dos meus. Eles são _meus_. Já estão úmidos e macios, prontos para mim. Uso meus braços e a envolvo por completo. Você não vai escapar de mim. Minha língua desliza para dentro de sua boca, perseguidora, e captando ao máximo seu sabor. E é uma delícia; é o mais puro veneno. Cobra...

Argh! Cobra _mesmo_!!! Òó

Porque, agora, eu estou do outro lado do elevador e, provavelmente, ganhei um galo na cabeça. Depois de tudo (e eu quero dizer tudo _mesmo_!) ela teve a pachorra de me empurrar para longe.

_Cobra. Cascavel. Jararaca. Surucucu!! òó_

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela mal consegue respirar

É claro que te beijando, porque passei um bom tempo resistindo à sua peçonha, amazona detestável, ser das trevas... Mas, eu não vou dá-la esse gostinho. Não mesmo. Ou não me chamo Milo de Escorpião!!!

- Eu ... – paro um pouco. Como insulta-la (da mesma forma que ela me insultou) a altura? Ah! Já sei! – tirando o seu tédio.

Isso cobra. Fica brava, porque é o que você merece...

O elevador abre, e eu saio andando, sem me incomodar em esperá-la. Devia era deixar essa mulher dos infernos trancada lá, e só voltar depois do "bate-papo" com Apolo. Óh, droga!!! Tinha esquecido. _Ainda tem isso_!

- Está parada aí por quê? Vamos!

É... Tem como esse dia ficar pior?

**Continua...**

* * *

Oie!! Moon aqui! xD

Eu finalmente consegui dar meu suado pontapé nessa fic. Elevador - versão Milo, para vocês. Eu não tenho muito o que dizer aqui. Esse capítulo saiu rápido. Coisa de um dia pra rabiscar, outros dois para digitar. n/n Eu fiz ele meio no escuro. Realmente, não sei se está bom. Para isso, estou contando com vocês. xD A opinião dos leitores é de extrema importância. Ah, que saudade de escrever Milo x Shina!!!

Despeço aqui. E espero de coração que esteja do agrado, e se não estiver. Ué... a gente melhora isso. xP

Bjos a todos!! #.# Reviews?

Moon


	2. Ciúmes?

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, do contrário eu teria passado meu ano novo num Cruzeiro de luxo. xD Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada e Toei. Esta obra não possuí fins lucrativos, mas, de entretenimento.**_

* * *

Finalmente chegamos. Esse é o 37° andar. Isso me faz pensar nos dois lados da coisa, primeiro, o lado ruim: A missão ainda mal começou, e vou ter que passar um bom tempo perto dessa cobra venenosa. E o lado bom: Graças a Zeus a missão vai começar agora, ou seja, cada hora conta para eu me livrar dessa...

- Milo!

Saco. Eu não sei o que ela quer. Aliás, _ela_ não sabe o que quer. Se eu sou legal, afetuoso, e até mesmo romântico (porque foi um beijo inegavelmente muito bem dado!) ela me joga do outro lado da parede, e tenho certeza que, se pudesse, essa louca me jogaria no poço. Quando sou distante, ela fica me chamando...

_Calma, Milo, lembre-se: não se deve contrariar os loucos_...

- Não consegue me acompanhar, não é amazona de prata?

É óbvio que ela nunca vai chegar a minha velocidade. É só ser lógico. Ouro, melhor que prata... _Fato_. E quando foi mesmo que ela botou a roupa de novo? Eu nem tinha percebido. Tanto melhor. Aqueles seios me desconcentram, digo, me _enervam_.

Ela até se esforçou para se equilibrar em cima dos saltos e ainda correr com dignidade. Saltos esses que deixam as suas pernas, erm... Bem feito! Quem manda ter essas pernas? Quem mandou ser mulher?

_Zeus, que deu um presente para uma humanidade com essa beleza digna da própria Afrodite..._

Mas, que também é uma praga!!!

- Achei que não fosse chegar nunca, amazona.

- Cavaleiro...

A Shina... _Sorriu_???

- Sim? – estou meio bobo, confesso. Não é todo dia que vejo um ser peçonhento desses sorrir. E é... bonito.

Ela alargou o sorriso. O que pretende?

Como sou educado, sorrio de volta.

Ela piscou pra mim. Mas hein?

Mordo a boca. É mania. Sempre acontece quando algo me surpreende. Acho que esse é um dia de muitas surpresas, afinal..

-... Vai pro inferno.

Ela falou tão doce, e tão dolorosamente cuidadosa, que um homem comum e sem atenção iria justamente para o lugar contrário de sua "adorável" sugestão.

- ...

Mas, essa... Cobra!!! Me mandou pro inferno!! Ah, ela vai ver só! No dia em que tivermos no julgamento de Hades, eu vou estar lá, de camarote, rindo.... _Rindo até morrer de novo_.

- Estamos na frente da sala do _nosso_ Apolo. – digo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Meu sábio amigo Kamus uma vez me disse: "Um verdadeiro cavaleiro revida com a indiferença. Isso é ser superior...".

Credo. Até _Kamus_ se torna menos desagradável na frente dessa mulher.

- Você ainda não sabe se ele é Apolo.

E como tudo que eu falo, ela vai me contrariar.

- Mas não queremos correr riscos, não é? Vamos lhe dar com ele com todo cuidado que um inimigo merece.

- Ah, sim. Da mesma forma quando você _cuidou_ de Kanon?

Como ela ousa falar disso!! Aí, não dá! Aí já é _apelação_!!!

Se tem uma coisa que eu _odeio_ nas pessoas, é a hipocrisia. E antes que vocês pensem que estou chamando a deusa e os outros cavaleiros de hipócritas, não, eu não estou. Mas, convenhamos, o cara sempre foi um _monstro_. Além do mais, era um _safado_ espertalhão que conseguiu tapear até o senhor dos Sete Mares. Antes dele aparecer "renovado", quando os espectros de Hades chegaram aqui, não tinha um cavaleiro que não falava: " Ah, se eu vejo o desgraçado do Kanon na minha frente... Eu vou acabar tão bem com a raça do sujeito, que ele vai falar fino!"

Aí, quando uma pessoa resolve cumprir o que diz, e vai punir o cara, fica com fama de estressado. Ainda posso ouvir o Mu falando: "Mas, Milo, você viu... Atena o perdoou", ou ainda, "Ih, Escorpião, exagerou...".

Exagerei? Exagerei!!! Ele teve o que mereceu!! E eu o dei meu perdão, com algumas agulhadas de brinde, é verdade, mas, oras, ele era horrível! E eu sei o que estou falando, pois convivo com uma criatura chamada Máscara da Morte.... Ah, às vezes me dá uma vontade louca de mandar todos à merda!

E essa amazona, agora vai ter que me ouvir!

- Olha aqui, amazona – chego bem perto. Ela tem que olhar dentro dos meus olhos – Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras, está bem? Uma amazona de prata insignificante como você não deve ficar insinuando coisas que não lhe dizem respeito – E não dizem mesmo! Enquanto eu estava lutando, ela estava lá, na maior folga, tomando conta de alguns cavaleiros de bronze... – Fiz o que fiz ao Kanon porque era o mais justo. Qualquer cavaleiro teria feito o mesmo.

Só na_ teoria_, né? Porque na hora do vamos ver, sobrou para o Milo fazer o trabalho sujo.

- Então... como saberemos se é Apolo?

Vamos esquecer esse (maldito) assunto. Afinal, eu sou um cavaleiro profissional. Tiro um papel do bolso e a entrego.

- Vê esse colar da foto? É uma espécie de recipiente onde o deus está selado. Eventualmente, a alma de Apolo passará do colar para o usuário do mesmo. Essa é uma jóia rara passada na família. Se você perceber o presidente usando isso, ele com certeza é quem procuramos. Agora, vamos.

Abro a porta e de cara dá para notar uma pequena ante-sala, e mais outra porta. O presidente deve estar lá dentro. Pelo pouco que conheço desses empresários (mais por causa de Atena mesmo) ele deve ser velho, feio, de sobrancelhas juntas, careca, e talvez dentuço? E daí? É rico o suficiente para ter uma secretária... _dessas_!

Que _ruivassa_!!!

Não é tão bonita quanto a insuportável do meu lado, mas, _uau_, é _muito gostosa_. Eu já disse que não sou mulherengo, e isso é verdade. Mas, como eu também já disse, cego eu não sou! E também não estou morto. E gosto de mulher. E essa ruiva é muito gostosa. Ok. Estou mesmo sendo repetitivo. Mas, é que ela é _muito gostosa_.

- Boa tarde. Vocês devem ser os compradores?

E simpática. Será que a convido para sair?

- Sim. – digo, retornando a educação.

- Perdoem-nos o contratempo no elevador, mas deu uma pane na energia.

- Ainda bem que o prédio tem gerador, e não ficamos sem luz.

- Sim. O Senhor é...?

- Chamo-me Milo.

- Eu sou...

Caramba! Por um segundo esqueci que a Shina tava do meu lado. Que irônico, nunca imaginei que um dia a amazona de prata de Cobra iria _queimar meu filme_ com uma _ruiva gostosa_. (Ta bem, parei...).

- Que nome lindo! – Hum... minha sorte hoje está mudando – Bonito como o dono...

É... Acho que vou mesmo convidá-la para sair.

- Modéstia a parte, combina comigo, não?

- Com certeza. Eu me chamo Helena. Prazer. – ela sorri tão agradavelmente

- O _prazer_ é todo meu...

Nem tem mais o que pensar. Essa mulher é perfeita. Ruiva. Gostosa. E ainda ri e concorda com o que eu falo. Perfeita!! Essa nem é pra sair, é pra casar!! 8D

Credo. Eu disse a _palavra maligna_. (casamento)

Convido agora, ou depois que sair da reunião? Melhor depois, senão pode soar muito desesperado. E é _claro_ que eu não estou desesperado. (Esses foram meus conturbados anos de adolescência. Um passado _negro_.).

Minha atenção volta um pouco para a Cobra. Ela ta com aquela sombra psicótica em seu rosto. Mas, o que será....?

.....

....

....

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ÒÓ** – esse é _meu_ grito de dor.

- Aaah! – esse é um gemido de dor de um homem muito forte e orgulhoso na frente de uma... uma... Cobra!

_Cascavel! Sucuri! Jararaca! Surucucu!!!_

- Lembre-me de fazê-la pagar caro por isso depois, amazona... – dou apenas um sussurro, parte pela dor, parte de propósito. A nuca dela arrepiou que eu vi. Não importa em que condição eu esteja, minhas ameaças sempre funcionam.

- Helena, pode dizer ao seu chefe que estamos aqui?

_Helena , pode vir aqui e me dar um beijinho para sarar_?

- Óh, sim, sim. Por favor, esperem aqui.

A ruivassa me olhou com... _pena_. É isso mesmo. Pobre de mim, que tenho que aturar essa amazona, e seu salto assassino!!

Sento no sofá de couro branco da sala de espera, ao lado da peçonhenta. Como é difícil manter minha postura de cavaleiro invencível com esse pé doendo. De onde ela tirou essa força? Ah, dane-se. Sou forte, e já sofri dores piores... _Eu acho_.

- Vai pagar e com requintes de crueldade. Lembre-se disso... Ow...

É, isso aí!! Vai pagar mesmo, pois um escorpião nunca esquece as suas vinganças!! Ela vai pagar!! Mas, agora não... Agora, meu pé ta doendo... u.ú

- Faça-me pagar, e eu repito no outro pé.

_Pelo amor de Zeus, não_!!!

- Eu a faço pagar, com requintes de crueldade e em dobro.

E desde o fatídico "caso Kanon" todos nós já sabemos que eu não digo _nada_ da boca pra fora...

- Faça-me pagar, com requintes de crueldade, em dobro, que eu e meu salto alto cuidaremos para que você que não tenha filhos.

Silêncio.

Essa é a resposta padrão de qualquer homem após ser ameaçado de uma forma tão... baixa. _Literalmente_ baixa. E como fala isso com essa tranqüilidade? Eu já levei uma bolada no saco ( é, perdoem as palavras chulas, mas, é melhor especificar de vez) e, por Atena, essa porrx dói demais!!! Se vocês mulheres soubessem como dói, não saíam fazendo ameaças como essa a torto e a direito.

- Podem entrar!

Só mesmo a Helena para alegrar esse meu dia, com seu sorriso tão encantador. Se bem que, depois desse atentado verbal à minha masculinidade, eu meio que... _perdi o tesão_.

- Muito obrigado, Helena.

Ela mal me deixa ser educado com a tão bondosa secretária. Sem mais delongas, abro a porta do tal presidente.

...

...

...

...

Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava mesmo. Agora, essa amazona insuportável vai ficar babando por esse... _Shaka que cortou o cabelo_! (mas esse tem mais cara de homem).

- Boa tarde! – ele sorri. Iiiih, cara de homem, sei não... Pra mim _essa Coca-cola é Fanta_...

- Antes de mais nada, devo apresentar-me. Sou Nikos Podolski.

-Sou Milo, e esta aqui é Shina.

Tive o trabalho de apresentá-la, já que ela está muito ocupada babando em cima desse... desse... des_viado_.

- Uma flor de beleza rara.

Para _ele_, essa mulher estende a mão!! E ele a beijou!! Mais que safado!! E ele ta olhando pro decote dela. Acha que eu não vi? Eu não estou com ciúme! Mas, isso é um insulto à linhagem de guerreiros da deusa Atena. Por mais de prata que seja, Shina é uma amazona, e deve ser tratada com respeito! (E não me venham com "Você a agarrou no elevador" Ela queria!). O pior, é que o homem é bonito. Que droga. Se eu fosse mulher, até eu daria em cima dele. Eu hein, coisa mais estranha pra se dizer.

_Por que ele não pode ser um senhor velho, careca, de __**monocelha**__, e dentuço!_

- Vamos tratar de negócios, então...

* * *

Uma hora depois, a tal reunião acabou. No fim das contas, tudo se resumiu a muita conversa. E até que o Nikos não é tão ruim assim. Foi bom falar um pouco de coisas como carro e futebol. Deu para descongestionar a mente. (que ainda tava pensando nas terríveis palavras daquela amazona que não respeita nem o maior símbolo masculino. No meu caso, maior _mesmo_. Enfim.).

Mas, como todo meu azar é pouco... Adivinhem onde estamos?

Nesse cubo. De novo!! Droga. Já estou começando a suar de novo. Mas, agora, eu não vou mais tirar a camisa. Vai que ela tira a dela de novo? (eu ia gostar muito, eeer...) Eu aprendi minha lição. E vou ficar com essa camisa mesmo que eu derreta aqui dentro!

- Ta calor aqui dentro.

- Repita isso, cavaleiro, e vou cumprir minha promessa quanto ao seu... você sabe o quê.

O que ela disse? Ou melhor, vou reformular: O que ela _não_ disse? xD

Paro. E olho para ela.... Ah, não consigo mais segurar. Haha....Ha...Hahahahaha!!

Rio descontroladamente.

- O que é tão engraçado, seu imbecil?

- Você não consegue dizer "pênis" na frente de um homem!!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ³³³³³³³!!!!!

Francamente, logo ela, que sempre me passou uma imagem tão... "dominadora", me age assim como uma inocente... _virgem_.

- Talvez, a ruiva oxigenada da _Helena_ consiga.

Pobre Helena que não está aqui para se defender. E ela não é oxigenada! E se fosse, tem problema? Ela ainda assim é muito... É, eu sei, prometi que não ia mais falar isso e vou cumprir.

- Ela não é oxigenada. Você tem problema de vista, por acaso?

- Claro que não! Você é que não sabe distinguir um cabelo natural de um tingido!

Mulher baixa.... Apelou usando até a secretária. Se é assim que ela joga...

- Hah! Faça-me o favor! Você fala de mim, mas estava toda se derretendo pelo tal Nikos.

-O quê!!

Estava sim. Não tenta negar!!

- Ainda bem que faltam – ela olha o painel – cinco andares pra eu me livrar de você, cavaleiro.

Arrogante ela. Mas, não se esqueça que você está na frente de Milo de Escorpião.

- Não se iluda, amazona. Temos o caminho inteiro até o Santuário até que _eu_ possa me livrar de você!

Coisa que eu vim percebendo desde que entrei de novo nesse elevador. Não fosse a minha política de não bater em mulheres, essa amazona já tava sem os dentes!! Que raiva! Nessas horas eu queria mesmo era pensar como o Ikki. Ah, ele é que é feliz. Com certeza se estivesse no meu lugar, o fedelho não pensaria duas vezes antes de agarrar ela ( não da forma prévia, obviamente). Até meu cosmo já está aceso, mas, sei que não vou fazer isso...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!**

_Shit_... ( Essa é a mais útil palavra em inglês que existe. Aprendi enquanto lutava com o Radamanthys. Eu ainda pego ele! Ah, deixa, ele já morreu...).

- Merda de elevador!!

_Eu não vou mais ficar aqui do lado dessa louca!_!!

- Oh-oh

É. Fiz **M**. E dessas bem maiúsculas mesmo. Pisei o chão com tanta força, que agora o elevador está esburacado. E olha que nem usei o cosmo. É... eu sou _forte_.

- Nervosinho.

De repente a Shina me pareceu um tanto... lívida. Quem diria que algum dia eu ia presenciar essa amazona com _medo_?

- Shina, fica calma. Eu to aqui.

Não me perguntem. Apenas falei. Ela pode ser o que é. Mas, bem... ainda é minha parceira de missão, e uma mulher, nada mais. Meu dever é protegê-la.

**-** Culpa sua que não controlou esse pé!

Culpa minha ter nascido com essa força toda... E ela nem me agradeceu. Tudo bem, eu não esperava nada dessa ingrata mesmo.

- Imagina se fosse o que você não pisou...

Acabo rindo, e a contagio com o meu riso. Por que ela não pode ficar assim o tempo todo? Apenas sorrindo, nunca falando. Não... pensando bem, sorrir demais ia me dar nos nervos! Podia apenas ficar mudinha. Isso. Seria perfeito.

A mulher perfeita.

Hum... Acho que já vi essa cena antes?

**

* * *

**

Cinco minutos depois...

- Você e esse pé.

Começou a resmungar no meu ouvido.

- Meu pé? Você e esse seu sapato assassino...

E como é! Garanto que se fosse ela que tivesse pisado no elevador, faria essas paredes _gemerem_!!

- Já vamos resgatar vocês!

Por Zeus, nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz ao ouvir a voz de um técnico de elevadores. Se eu fosse gay, abraçava ele. Mas, eu não sou! Gay é o Nikos! Aquele presidente não me engana... Se bem que, ele gosta de carros e futebol. Talvez, ele ainda possa ser salvo...

- Vocês estão bem? – depois de cinco LONGOS minutos, o técnico abre a porta e a gente sai para a liberdade – Algumas pessoas disseram que viram uma luz estranha envolvendo o elevador.

Hum... _**Recuar**_!

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, senhor. Com licença.

Pego a amazona pelo braço, que entendeu a gravidade da situação. Culpa _dela_, aliás.

- Senhor! – paro com o grito quase em pânico do pobre homem. Só lamento por ele. Ta. Eu sei, é o seu trabalho. Mas, do que estou falando? Se ele soubesse o que é o _meu_ trabalho...

- Sim?

- O que foi _aquilo_?

Só um rombo. Fala sério. O que é um _mero rombinho_?

- Parece que os elevadores deste prédio estão em péssimo estado de conservação – Mentira minha, é porque eu sou um homem forte mesmo – Não me admira termos ficado presos duas vezes.

E saio, com toda a razão que eu sei que não tenho. Às vezes é preciso ser cínico. E eu sei ser _muito_ cínico quando quero. O mundo é dos fortes. Seleção Natural, já dizia Darwin ( Essa vai para aqueles que acham que Milo de Escorpião é um idiota sem cérebro. Tolinhos (as) ...)

* * *

Já era noite quando chegamos ao Santuário. Sem mais delongas, fomos ver a deusa, e reportar. O caminho foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Algo que me relaxou, a princípio. Mas, conforme ia subindo as escadas, me deu uma sensação estranha. Tava quieto demais... Juro. Esse escorpião se sentiu um ratinho perto de uma Surucucu pronta pra dar o bote.

Infelizmente, isso foi apenas o começo... do _fim._

Sim. Isso mesmo. O fim da picada!

Em todos os meus anos como cavaleiro de Ouro, a deusa jamais, repito, jamais, reclamou dos meus serviços. Tudo me leva a uma única e lógica conclusão:

Culpa dessa Cobra! Cascavel! Jararaca! Sururucu! _Shina_!!! ( Um bom nome para uma nova espécie de réptil)

Eu não sou incompetente. Ela que é!! E a deusa também não tem bom senso. Se nós estivemos cara a cara com o tal Nikos e dizemos que temos certeza que ele não é Apolo, então ele não é Apolo!!

Ah, pare Milo. Não culpe a deusa. Afinal, ela nem estava lá. Perdão por isso, Atena. Culpe quem merece ser culpada.

- Se eu tivesse ido sozinho, Atena não me chamaria atenção.

Pura verdade.

- Pois eu digo o mesmo. Você só me atrapalhou, cavaleiro!

- Você é que não sabe fazer nada, amazona!

Silêncio.

- Inseto maldito!

- Réptil asquerosa!

Na hora da ofensa a sincronia é sem igual. Viro de costas com um "humpf! E ela me imita.

Ah. Preciso de banho. Bom para esfriar a cabeça, e tirar o ser rastejante de dentro dela...

**Continua...**

* * *

Reviews:

**Carol Coldibeli**: Olá, maninha!! Que bom que gostou da diferença. É ótima essa opinião logo na primeira review, porque eu tava sem saber como tinha ficado esse princípio de Versão Milo. Siiim, o fanatismo por leite ainda vai aparecer mais!! xD Eis a continuação. Espero que esteja no gosto! Bjoo!!

**Graziele**: Oi! n;n Nós aqui de novo. Fiel leitora e fiel escritora. Mais um capítulo. Presentinho de ano novo. xD Ah, bom saber direto de uma escorpiana que eu acertei com o Milo. Fico, acima de tudo, aliviada. xD Obrigado pelo apoio. Bjos!!

**Virgo Nyah:** Imoto-chan!! Ainda bem que já conseguimos matar u m pouquinho das saudades. Só um poquinho, neh? rsrsrs. O pov do Milo ainda vai dar o que falar!! E eu adorei sua idéia. Tempo eu tenho, porque agora to de férias. u.u Só me falta a idéia. A hora que vier, eu publico com ctz. Tem brema não, imoto, eu tbm já falei coisas assim na sua review, tirando a parte yaoi. Tocou na ferida, imoto. Num dá. Escrever yaoi é meu bloqueio. Num dá! Mas posso te dar um hentai de presente, aceitas? xD Anyway, espero que este cap. esteja em seu gosto. Bjoo!

**Angel Pink**: Nosso Milo quedeixaasgarotasbabando. Babaaaaaando. xD Aí está a atualização. Espero não tê-la feito esperar muito. É que eu estava em falta com outras fics. Mas, assim que deu, corri pra essa. Que é um dos meus xodós. xD Obrigado pelo review. Continue acompanhando, prometo muuuuuuuito Milo pra gente! 8D Bjos!

**Lilith 06:** Oie! Nha, disse que não sabe o que dizer, mas acabou mencionando o essencial: a escrita é um dos meus pilares. Se alguém com seu bom senso diz que a minha está boa, é motivo de total satisfação pra mim. Esse capítulo aqui saiu hoje. Em questão de três horas, mais ou menos. Espero que a escrita continue valendo, assim como a estória. Muito obrigado por continuar acompanhando. Bjos!!

**Tenshi:** Estamos aqui de novooooo! xDDD Pode babar no Miluxo, mas, cuidado que o Fenrir é ciumento! rsrsrsrs Hahaha. Milo é orgulhoso, apenas isso. E é assim que eu o planejo até o fim da fic. Como bem a Carol disse, a Shina tinha o jeito mais agressivo dela, para explorar o humor. Com o Milo, eu exploro a partir de seu orgulho. Rende umas frases mágicas xD Espero que esteja gostando, e desse cap. 2 é claro. Bjos!!

**Lannyluck**: Hahahshs. Humildade faz bem, né? Viu só? Nosso Milo querido tem a humildade de admitir que é orgulhoso. xD Beijo histórico e envenenado. ótima definição a sua!! 8D Espero não ter demorado tanto assim. E tomara que goste deste capítulo. xD Bjooos!!

**Nariki Shiba**: Seu desejo é uma ordem. n/n Ta aí o capítulo dois, com muito Milo e Shina, e com direito a ciumera do escorpião. Ele pode negar. Mas tava com ciúme sim! xD Eu também amo esse casal. Espero que goste deste 2° capítulo. Obrigado pela review. Bjos!!

**Alina Ferreira:** Feliz que tenha "rachado" xD Esse também é o jeito que eu imagino o Milo. Nem é difícil imaginar. n/n Aqui está o cap. 2, espero mesmo que goste. Continua acompanhando, prometo muito mais escorpião por aí!! Essa fic é toda Milo! u.u Obrigado pelo coment. Bjoos!!

**Lysley Almada :** Mata o Milo não... Se não, como ficam nós fãs? Como fica a (sortuda da) Shina? xD E agora vou defender: Ele é calorento siiim!! xD Isso pelo menos é verdade. u.u review enorme? relaxa. Já fiz maiores. O.õ Ah, eu adoro reviews enormes. toda vez que se sentir inspirada, fique à vontade. xD E o que achou desse cap? Bjooos!!

* * *

Olá!!

Antes de mais nada:

FELIZ 2009!!!!

Estreiando o ano com o capítulo dois de Elevador- Versão Milo. Ôh, beleza!!! xDDD Gente, demorou um pouquinho porque, como eu disse em uma das respostas, eu tava com a corda no pescoço com outras fics. E eu gosto de trabalhar por igual e sem pressão. Quando consegui aliviar a barra no outro fandon (Naruto u.u), corri pra cá. Semana passada, contemplei novamente o capítulo correspondente da primeira versão, e nada me veio. Branco totaaaaaaal. Acho que estava com muito épico na cabeça ( a outra fic lá), e não consegui me focar bem nessa. Mas, aí, hoje, mais precisamente depois que acordei, meio dia (x.x), sentei no PC; abri a benção da fic numa janela. Abri o Word na outra. E rolou... Aaah, foi de uma vez!! Comecei a escrever e não parei mais. To feliz com isso! Minha inspiração atingiu níveis estratosféricos hoje. (Talvez, seja o clima de ano novo. xD).

Deste capítulo posso falar bem mais (mas vou tentar não me prolongar). Fiz com muito mais "certeza", sabem? E posso dizer que gostei mais dele do que o primeiro. Algumas coisas foram repetidas, como o : "Cascavel! Jararaca! Surucucu!" Proposital. Eu tava pensando em algo assim... toda vez que o Milo fica com raiva dela, isso vem à tona. Como um grito de guerra. xD Enfim... Outra coisa para comentar é a implicância gratuita (nem tanto assim) com o Nikos (loirããããaao). Eu me lembro que, quando eu falava que tal homem era bonito, vinha meu amigo e falava: Gaaaay! u.u Isso é coisa de homem ressentido e ciumento. Achei que coube bem ao Milo. Quanto a secretária, é... homem. xD Nada demais. Ele só a elogiou a sua maneira. xD E depois, as discussões normais. Sempre tentando enfatizar ao máximo o ponto de vista masculino da coisa. Espero que esteja conseguindo.

Acho que é só. O.õ

Reviews de ano novo? ( Moon, sem vergonha x.x)

**_Happy New Year!!! #.#_**

Moon


	3. Vingar com Gosto!

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pois é. n.n Direitos de Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

_

* * *

_

Nós somos o orgulho de Atenas...

**Ai, que barulho é _esse_?**

_Honrar a camisa é nossa glória..._

**Que barulho é esse a _essa_ hora da manhã!!! Hum... São que horas mesmo? o.õ**

_Vencer e vencer...._

_É o que conta nossa história!!! _

**Ai, porrx!!! Cala a bocaaaaaaaaa!!!**

_Vitória! Vitória! Vit..._

**CRASH!!!**

* * *

Bom dia pra mim! Não. Não é um bom dia. É. um. péssimo dia!!! E sim, eu acordo de mau humor mesmo, a não ser que seja de uma noite bem dormida depois de um sexo animal... O que não é _mesmo_ a situação atual. Acordar uma hora antes do que deveria, com seu rádio relógio no volume _máximo_, tocando o _bendito_ hino do seu time, que não ganha uma partida há DOIS MESES!!!

_É UM PÉSSIMO DIA_!! ÒÓ E isso não nada haver com os – coincidentemente - dois meses sem sexo. Absolutamente.

Calma, Milo... Calma garoto... Você precisa relaxar. O problema é que falta uma hora para descer para o treino da manhã. E até lá, fazer _o_ _quê_?

Banho! Isso. Banho é bom, relaxa. E depois tomo café e me visto. Essas coisas devem demorar e dar tempo _suficiente_ para chegar na hora certa lá embaixo.

* * *

Ôh, às vezes, eu me pergunto por que virei cavaleiro de ouro mesmo? Ta, claro, tem toda a parte nobre e romantizada da coisa, e ela é _bem_ legal. Mas, por outro lado, você pega umas _manias_, do tipo, fazer tudo muito rápido. Literalmente. Um bom exemplo disso é que se passaram exatamente 15 minutos desde o momento em que joguei o rádio-relógio dos infernos na parede, até agora, onde me encontro na frente da Casa de Áries, vestido e no caminho para a Arena, que farei em menos de 5 minutos.

Éh. Fazer o quê?

Que o meu dia estava mal mesmo antes de eu abrir os olhos, eu já sabia. Também já sabia que a Arena estaria um total deserto, mas, qual é Zeus!! De todos os habitantes deste santuário, _justamente_ Shina de Cobra é aquela que vai dividir o... _Peraí_. Ela está mesmo batendo no _Rada_? Aquele boneco é meu! Fui eu quem comprou ele. Okay, não _totalmente_. A coisa foi comprada junto com Aioria e Kanon. Nós estávamos andando pelo centro de Atenas, quando de repente surgiu aquele boneco grandalhão e loiro, que _estranhamente_ me lembrou _alguém_. Só fui associar o nome ao objeto (ou pessoa), quando o louco do Aioria socou o mesmo na loja. E como aquele Leão descontrolado não consegue dar um mero soco sem destruir nada (no elevador foi uma pisada, então nem pensem em me enquadrar na mesma categoria de Aioria), nós três tivemos que pagar o boneco em sua condição caolha. Mas, foi bom, o material dele é bem útil para bater, pois é duro, e só destrói, creio eu, com _muito_ cosmo. Ou seja, é um ótimo instrumento para não "enferrujarmos" fisicamente. E como o próprio Kanon disse: "Aioria você quebrou, você fica com a maior parte do prejuízo. E ai de você se não aceitar!!!".

Curioso como depois daquelas "agulhadas" na guerra contra Hades, Kanon e eu começamos a nos dar bem. Razoavelmente. Ele parece um pouco comigo, e também é torcedor do CFA (Clube de Futebol Atenas). E isso me lembra que meu time não ganha há dois meses, que isso me deixa p. da vida, e que _aquela_ mulher arrancou o outro olho do Rada, a maldita!!!

Eu quero mais é que a pessoa "Radamanthys" se exploda. Mas, pô, meu boneco Rada é um saco de pancada muito companheiro. Eu me sinto... _violado_ quando alguém bate nele assim, sem permissão.

A mulher esta tão empenhada que ainda não percebeu que cheguei nessa arena já tem um tempo... O rabo de cavalo dela está frouxo, o tênis sujo de terra, a roupa grudando no corpo com o suor. E até assim ela é sexy... Ela realmente tem um corpo perfeito. E o rosto de uma delicadeza que não condiz em nada com a personalidade de cobra. Shina devia vir com um aviso: "Se encostar, vai quebrar, e se quebrar... _você_ está morto"

_Como se eu tivesse medo dessas coisas!_

Muito pelo contrário. Eu ainda _preciso_ me vingar pelo que ela me fez ontem. E, olha só o que temos aqui, a oportunidade perfeita de uma vingança legítima. Vou poder machucar o precioso ego dela, fazê-la comer a poeira desse chão, e de uma forma _legítima_, afinal, isso _é_ uma luta, e a errada é ela de mexer na propriedade alheia.

Sim. _Eu sou_ _maquiavélico_. Mas estou certo em ser. Se eu fosse o cavaleiro de Libra, tudo bem; poderiam criticar com razão. Mas, eu sou Milo de _Escorpião_!! E essa Cobra _vai_ ser envenenada.

- Bom dia, amazona de prata.

Não é porque tenho raiva que vou deixar a classe de lado.

- Bom dia, cavaleiro.

Pelo visto, ela pensa como eu. Ótimo. Contudo, a mal educada continua em sua nobre tarefa de tentar destruir o _caro_ Rada, inutilmente claro. Dou um pigarreio, esperando que ela pare de bancar a desentendida.

- Que é?

Funcionou.

- Você está batendo no _meu_ boneco.

Argh!! Isso parece até um menino na escola quando o tomam a bola no recreio, Milo! Péssimo, sim, mas, ué, só estou reivindicando o que é meu.

- É mesmo? Não vi escrito 'Milo de Escorpião' nele.

Eu podia mostrar para ela a nota da compra, mas, qual seria a diversão nisso?

- Olha, sai da frente, amazona.

Shina, muito previsível, vai me confrontar.

- Eu cheguei primeiro. Por que não vai levantar uma pedra ou qualquer coisa do gênero? O Santuário é cheio delas.

_Por que você não vai à merda?_ Mulher insuportável... Depois de um começo de manhã como esse, eu acho que mereço, pelo menos, o direito de poder espancar o meu boneco para aliviar esse estresse! Mas, nããããaaaaaoooo, ela quer mesmo briga! Então, vai ter briga sua jararaca, surucucu, cascavel maldita!

Tiro a camisa regata velha de todo treino. E ela olha. Às vezes, quando ela lança esses olhares, penso que ela se arrependeu de ter me rejeitado naquele elevador. Ah, mas, rejeitou, não foi? Agora já era. E depois, ela é maluca. Por que eu tenho que ficar tentando entendê-la mesmo? Sorrio quando digo:

- Em guarda, amazona.

- Por quê?

Achei que fosse mais esperta, Shina. Não é óbvio?

- Você quer bater no Rada, eu _sempre_ quero bater no Rada. – isso é uma verdade irrefutável – Vamos resolver quem fica com ele, lutando.

É... lutar para usar o meu próprio boneco. Mas, a luta é com alguém "de verdade". E, já está ganha, praticamente...

- Ótimo.

Fiquei feliz que ela aceitou de tão bom grado a própria ruína. Vamos para o centro da Arena e já ficamos em posição. Ela tem uma expressão agressiva e observadora. Gosto disso, eu tenho que admitir. São boas qualidades num lutador, ou lutadora. Mas, antes...

- Pára tudo! – eu interrompo – Nada de cosmo. Se não, eu acabaria com você num segundo, e eu quero que a luta dure.

De fato. Talvez, eu esteja sendo misericordioso _demais_. Por outro lado, vai ser divertido ver o quanto ela agüenta.

- Não seja tão confiante, cavaleiro.

Ela mal disse isso e já veio me atacando, cheia de sede. Tsc Tsc. Seja mais sutil antes de dar o bote, Cobra. Será que vou ter que ensinar?

Parece que sim. Ela nem percebeu quando a agarrei e a lancei com o rosto no chão. Eu disse que você ia comer poeira, cobra... Coloco o peso de meu corpo no dela; torço os braços nas costas. O básico, e o que funciona sempre.

- Já imaginou se eu tivesse usado a velocidade da luz?

Sussurrei tão rente ao pé do ouvido da mulher que ela se arrepiou. Ta certo, minha intenção inicial foi quebrar esse espírito de luta logo de cara. Mas, parece que a reação foi outra... Hum, isso é interessante. Muito interessante... A amazona me insulta e se arrepia num simples toque? Acho que nem vou precisar de força bruta para te derrotar, Shina...

- Até que, pra um escorpião, você é ingênuo, cavaleiro.

_Mas o quê?_

Ôh! Ela realmente mostrou as garras. Rapidamente, usando aquelas pernas torneadas e longas (ela tem o melhor par de pernas que eu já vi!) ela troca de posição comigo, e está por cima, _se_ _achando_...

O suor que escorreu do rosto dela pingou no meu. E os cabelos estão escondendo nossos rostos. Ainda assim, sinto no ar as muitas presenças que começaram a lotar esta Arena. Será que Shina, de tão absorta com sua "vitória", não percebeu? Tem muita gente... já deve passar das nove. É por isso que não pára de chegar cavaleiros e amazonas. Todos sentados nas arquibancadas, querendo ver esse show que estamos dando, não é? Bando de intrometidos...

Mas, posso fazer _bom_ _uso_ disso...

- Ei, amazona. Sabia que meio Santuário está te vendo aqui, comigo?

Ela olha em volta, e eu só posso sorrir com a expressão de horror na face dela.

- Que horas são?

-Nove

Tenho certeza de que se eu não falasse nada, ela nem ia notar. É... eu sou mal. Mas, estou justificado porque minha maldade se restringe a Shina de Cobra. Isso, por senso comum, já me absolve.

Acho que ela está incomodada com a posição comprometedora em que estamos. Bem... eu não estou _nem_ _um_ _pouco_ incomodado. E já está na hora de agir.

Também a imobilizo com as pernas.

- Demorou muito, amazona!

Mas, ela tem raça. E a técnica, apesar de simplória, é boa. E voltamos para a posição inicial; em pé, nos encarando.

Mas, agora, eu quero ação.

-RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAAAAH!

Corremos na direção um do outro. Como sempre, a apressada golpeia primeiro; um soco que desviei com facilidade e me deu a oportunidade de segurar o punho ameaçador. Tento acertá-la, mas, uau, ela segurou meu punho também.

Ela definitivamente é uma mulher de fibra. Isso proporciona uma boa luta, por mais que os níveis sejam diferentes. E em termos de luta, pelo menos, eu procuro ser muito justo. Gostei de vê-la lutando. Provou seu valor, e a força que não é pouca. É claro, isso não quer dizer que ela deixou de ser uma amazona insuportável. Está na hora de acabar com essa sua alegria, Shina...

Uso um pouco mais de força e arrasto. Ela se vê sem alternativa e se desfaz dos meus braços. Sem segurá-la de novo, aplico um chute não muito forte, mas colocado e eficiente no efeito, bem na barriga. Com o impacto, ela voa até colidir com uma parede que estava a uma boa distância atrás dela. Eu não vou pegar leve com ela pelo simples fato de ser mulher. Não a conheço bem, e não a suporto, mas, nenhum lutador merece uma _ofensa_ dessas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Claro, depois vou acabar com a raça desses engraçadinhos que riem de uma mulher caída no chão, mas, que não tem um _pingo_ da coragem que ela teve de lutar _comigo_. Bando de imbecis.

Agacho perto da forma caída de Shina e a levanto pelo pescoço.

- AAH!

E sem a soltar, a jogo de novo contra a parede.

- Eu disse que você ia pagar, não disse?

Ela não precisa saber que "esta parte" específica _não é_ vingança, mas um colega de armaduras lutando com o outro com honra. Ela _não_ precisa saber disso.

- E eu disse que você nunca ia ter filhos, não disse?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Esse é o grito masculino vindo de toda a Arena. Só nós homens sabemos o _real_ significado de um _chute_ _no_ _saco_. Se essa Cobra soubesse do que o chute dela é capaz, não faria isso, nem com o _pior_ dos inimigos!!!

Dou um gemido fraco para não berrar um berro que, sem exageros, alcançaria o _Olimpo_. E me contorço com a dor. Mulher baixa...

_Cobra! Cascavel! Jararaca! Surucucu!!_ E eu que me conformei em te dar sua luta justa!!! Ta certo, eu já estava pensando nessa vingança deste o momento que a vi e, mais ainda, desde o momento que senti que a Arena tava cheia. E eu ia me vingar _de_ _qualquer_ _jeito_. Mas, agora... vou fazer _com_ _gosto_!!!

- Amazona, a luta não acabou.

Não mesmo!! Tenho que usar todo meu autocontrole duas vezes. Uma pra não gritar com a dor, a outra é pra não liberar o meu cosmo. Eu não estou _somente_ puto. _Estou_ _a_ _ponto de explodir de tanta raiva!!!!_

Com uma rasteira rápida, a amazona ofídia está no chão de novo. Eu a segurando forte, por cima dela. O estado de ânimo dela também não é muito diferente do meu. Isso vai ser muito bem feito. _Muito_ bem feito...

- Por que não faz nada cavaleiro? Não disse que ia se vingar?

Ah... Ela sabe que está acabada, não sabe? Vocifera por puro desespero. Sente que o golpe de misericórdia está às portas... E que o que eu mais quero é humilhar... Bem humilhado!

- Ah, eu vou....

_Vingar_ _com_ _gosto_!!!

Gosto de lábios quentes, macios e relutantes. É... ela luta até o fim, mas, eu sou um escorpião. Não... Eu sou o _rei_ dos escorpiões. E nesse momento, ela está no _meu_ território. E _não_ tem escolha.

Forço minha entrada na boca dela, que se _derrete_. É a melhor sensação do mundo! Num segundo a fera te abomina, no outro ela pede mais pelo seu veneno. Ela geme um gemido que só eu e ela saberemos que existiu, saciada e envergonhada porque a própria sabe que perdeu sumariamente. Isso me deixa feliz, claro. Satisfeito, descolo bem lentamente meus lábios dos dela, fazendo-a dizer "adeus" a essa alucinação que o meu veneno criou, e "olá" a realidade em que é jogada pelo dono do veneno: Este Escorpião aqui.

- Essa...foi minha vingança.

Levanto e saio andando. O estrago foi feito. Agora, posso voltar com a minha vida normal, não? Ela recebeu a lição que precisava.

Entretanto, no meu caminho, senti um objeto voando em minha direção. E aí...

**PÁH**!

Só sei que, depois das estrelas, tudo ficou escuro. E que a culpa é _dela_.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

Antes dos 2345464748569679 pedidos de desculpa, as reviews:

**Graziele**: O Milo ta mesmo um escorpião perfeito? xD Ah, bom saber! Essa é a intenção da fic mesmo. Espero que goste deste capítulo 3. n.n Bjos!

**Lilllith** **06**: Hehehe. O grito de guerra do Milo, como vc percebeu, continuou neste capítulo com toda força. E dependendo do estado de ânimo dele, eles vão persistir. xD Capaz até do Milo adicionar novas espécies ofídias na lista. u.u A parte do Milo chamando Nikos de gay por puro ciúme, é total referência dos meus próprios amigos. Convenhamos, os meninos SÃO assim. xD brigado pelo apoio. Espero ter mantido a qualidade e que você curta este suado 3° capítulo. Bjos!

**Lannyluck**: Uuuuh, Nina. Eu fiquei lembrando tanto de você enquanto digitava este terceiro capítulo. Tipo, a Tai gosta tanto dessa fic... eu TENHO que atualizar. Espero continuar esclarecendo as dúvidas. O "Shaka que cortou o cabelo" é porque o Nikos é bonito e loirão, então... xDDD O Milo um moleque virgem? Pfff! Hehehehe! Essa é difícil de imaginar... rsrsrs. Com certeza, o romance vai aflorar nas horas mais impensadas. Muuuuuuito obrigado pela review, o apoio, a paciência e tudo mais. Espero que curta esse três! Bjo

**Angel** **Pink**: Hahahaha! É verdade, o Milo tem um pezão. E uma pisada cruel, mas, não mais que a da Shina, neh? Eu sei, eu sei... Milo é mesmo um dos favoritos! E trabalhar com ele 1° pessoa, além de um desafio, é uma delícia! xD Obrigado pelo coments, e espero que goste deste atrasado cap. 3 Bjos!!!

**Felipe** **Nani**: De todos os motivos que vc listou para a loucura de Milo, COM CERTEZA mexer com Shina de Cobra é o mais louco deles!!! xD O resto até desaparece depois deste... xD Milo é forte e luta bem, mas, não resiste belas curvas... Ué, isso é normal. Ele TEM que ter ALGUMA fraqueza. E mesmo assim, é algo que ele está trabalhando. n.n

Siiiim, Milo escuta o que Kamus fala. Algumas coisas. Mas, claro, não admite. 8D

Você aprendeu a controlar a dor? – homens E Moon se assustando – Ah é!! Shaka definitivamente, não tem cara de homem. Eu concordo com vc e o Milo. Até minha mãe o viu no desenho e perguntou se era mulher. Huhauhauhauha! A Shina está "desapaixonando" pelo Seiya, logo está com a visão melhor para enxergar as coisas boas – a.k.a Milo e Nikos. 8D Aaaaaah, faltou a SUCURI!!! Hahaha, vou ver se tenho espaço pra ela no cap. 4 xD Valeu a dica, maninho! ^^ Sem mais delongas, fim de review. Obrigado mesmo, mano, por ler a fic. n.n BJUNDAS!

**Carol** **Coldibeli**: Sim, coisa de homem ressentido e com ciúme. Eu gosto de fazer o Milo lindo, poderoso, gostoso... ahem, mas, que ainda assim, tem suas inseguranças como qualquer homem normal. xD Ninguém gosta da Saori... Fazer o que neh? Azar o dela. 8D Obrigado pelo review. Saudade, maninha. Bjo!!

**Nyah**: Maninha, brigado pelo re view! E capítulo 3 demorou, mas, está aqui!! *_* Oh, Shit... Yes, very useful Word, isn´t it? xD Espero que goste deste, com mais Shina ownando (por enquanto.... XP) Bjos!!

**Dite**: Não foi só vc que ficou com pena do Milo. Eu sou garota, mas, nossa, entendo mesmo o que deve ser isso. E nesse capítulo então....! Shina cumpriu a ameaça. E mulher sofre também.... É a vida. xD Obrigado pelo review. Espero de coração que goste deste capítulo 3. Continua acompanhando que prometo mais risadas, romance e etc 8D Bjos!

**Lune**: Mamis! *___* Sentir pior? E eu que devia estar desejando um bom carnaval e quase posto isso em feriado de 7 de setembro? O.O Sem comentários. xD Hehehe, bom de trabalhar assim é ver a história de outro ângulo. Até porque, é interessante fazer os leitores tomarem partido de uma (Shina) ou de outro (Milo), ou de ninguém. u.u É... Milo se orgulha do próprio orgulho! Lol Apropriado, non? xD Nha, Lune, há de convir que o Shaka é beeeeeem andrógeno. Okay, não bate o Dite, mas, ainda assim... 8D Depois que eu li seu comentário sobre a luta do Radamanthys, eu fui assistir... Ri PACAS! Putz! Como uma luta daquelas foi ficar engraçada de uma hora pra outra? xDDDD Falando em "Rada", eis que surge o ilustre boneco neste capítulo 3, e com direito a um "background" explicando suas origens. xD Muito obrigado pelo review. Eu estou com tanta saudade de vc e da famiglia! *.* Bjooooo!

**Pisces** **Luna**: Sério mesmo que acha isso? *.* Fez meu dia com esse comentário! Eu também penso assim. Tentei fazer um Milo diferente desses "Milos" usuais, mas, claro, sem tirar ele do "In character". É bom saber que está dando certo. Espero que curta este 3° capítulo!! Obrigado pelo coment. Bjos!

**Fernanda**: OMG! I can´t believe it! My very first international review! *.* I´m sooooo happy now! xD Oh, thank you for reading and your cousin for translating it. I hope my tardiness did not desapoint you. Oh, about your portugese, don´t worry. I got everything you typed. I hope you understand my English though. Again. Thak you so much! I hope you like this chapter! Kisses from Brazil!

**Lady** **Bee**: Bem, ta aqui o capítulo 3... Não tenho previsão para o 4, mas, não vai mais demorar TANTO assim. Se identifica com a Shina? xD Meu signo chinês também é cobra, embora não tenha nada haver comigo. o,õ OMG!! Teu amor é escorpiano? 8D Bem, muita sorte no seu amor, então. xD Espero que curta esses deja vus, digo, esses capítulos. xD E qu o 3 esteja em seu gosto. Bjo!!!

**Jadde**-**Michelle**: Oi! Ai, que bom que disse isso! É exatamente o que quero: diversão para meus fiéis leitores. Hahaha, o Milo se acha neh... só um pouquinho? 8D Siiim, bom ponto em que você tocou. Vai rolar um Milo x Seiya nesta fic. E aí veremos na íntegra o teor desta tão "amigável" conversa. xD Espero que goste deste capítulo 3! Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Bjos!!!

* * *

**Hi**, **People**!!

OMG faz tanto tempo... tanto tempo... To envergonhada até pra fazer essas costumeiras notas de rodapé. De qualquer forma, começo com um enorme: DESCULPA!!!!

E vamos às explicações: Todos nós aqui, autores e leitores deste site temos nossas vidas, e a minha ficou um tanto quanto agitada durante esse ano. E ainda está. Mas, estou me esforçando para manter esta fic no ar. Como eu disse lá em cima, não vai rolar mais um atraso tão grande assim, embora eu não tenha previsão para o capítulo 4. Mas, esse é o capítulo 3, então, vamos falar um pouco dele, neh? xD

Este suado capítulo da volta começa com um hino de futebol fictício. xDDDD Eu sei, o hino ficou horrível, mas, pelo menos tem rima! u.u A minha intenção era fazer o Milo acordar de mal humor para quando visse a Shina na Arena o mal humor piorasse. Igual eu fiz com ela na primeira fic. Então, usei a coisa toda do futebol. E ainda devo usar mais referências futebolísticas nos próximos capítulos. Tão divertido! 8D

Outra coisa a destacar é a brilhante (literalmente. posso até ver as estrelinhas brilhando em volta dele xD) aparição de nosso querido personagem secundário, mas, muito importante, o boneco "Rada". Dessa vez, a trama me permitiu dar motivos à possessão de Milo pelo boneco (não só pessoal, como também financeiro. xD). Um "background" de Rada, o boneco. Ameu fazer isso! E quanto ao resto do capítulo, é bastante o que já foi visto, só que em outro ângulo. Sem contar que este beijo do ponto de vista do Milo ficou muito mais "pensado". Porque essa foi, de fato, a vingança dele, de caso muito pensado mesmo. xD

E como último destaque (prometo), o ponto de vista um pouco mais técnico de Milo. Sim, deixo implícito que ele sabe mais de luta do que ela, afinal, cavaleiro de ouro. A novidade fica por conta do comportamento dele. Tipo, como eu já retratava lá na outra fic, Milo é orgulhoso realmente, mas, um homem justo. Um tanto "à moda antiga" de certa forma. Um guerreiro que "pensa simples", apesar de ser maquiavélico. Ele respeita a posição de lutadora de Shina, como uma igual em armaduras (embora muito consciente da hierarquia e de sua superioridade). ISSO eu posso dizer que gostei muito de escrever. Muito. Dá uma seriedade que um personagem como Milo precisa, e nem sempre têm. E não precisei fazer nenhum drama, ou algo sumariamente sério, para retratar isso. Estou bem feliz de expôr um lado desses numa fic cômica. n.n

Enfim. Mais uma vez. Obrigado e perdão. Obrigado e perdão ³³³³³³³. Eis o capítulo 3! Espero que a qualidade continue a mesma. Não é porque demorou que eu vou perder o gosto e a meada da fic, não é? n.n

Opinem! Estou com saudades! *.*

Bjo e Ja ne

**Moon**


	4. Doce amargo Leite

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os créditos de Masami Kurumada e TOEI Animation.**_

_**Ah, também fiz uma notinha importante no rodapé. Leiam, por favor. ^^**_

* * *

A primeira coisa que percebi quando recobrei a consciência foi à essência de pitangas... _Pitangas_?!! Após essa estranha constatação, não posso deixar de notar, também, na maciez que veio junto com esse cheiro de xampu... Hum... xampu_ de pitangas_.

Isso me levou a uma imagem bem feminina em minha cabeça. Bem feminina... bem curvilínea... _bem_ nua e...

- Milo...

Ah, um doce canto na voz quase inaudível de uma mulher. Acho que já sei o que me espera quando eu abrir os olhos. _A vida é bela_...

Okay, ser sacudido – ainda que de leve – não é _exatamente_ o que esperava depois de...de... O quê _mesmo_? Que estranho, sei que estou na cama de uma bela mulher – o que é sempre bom – Contudo, algo parece..._fora do lugar_.

Tapinha no rosto. Tão leve, que se eu estivesse um pouco menos acordado, nem sentiria.

- Milo...

Existe coisa melhor do que uma mulher o chamando pelo seu nome? E essa linda mulher...um dia será a sua _morte_. Wow, isso é excitante. Ainda assim... Minha cabeça dói tanto – o que é estranho, eu nunca vi ninguém com dor de cabeça depois do sexo – E a bela voz é familiar, mas... está tãããooo difícil associar a voz à pessoa...

- Milo!

Calma, mulher, eu estou acordado! E que tapa foi esse! Fortíssimo. Não que eu ligue. Dependendo do contexto, até gosto. Enfim. Infelizmente, a sorte não parece estar do meu lado hoje...

E sabe aquela sensação de queda livre? Não uma queda livre qualquer, do tipo cachoeiras de Rozan, não. É tipo...mil andares do céu até o _inferno_!!!

Reconheci a voz porque conheço sua _dona_. O tapa ardeu porque veio da mão _daquela_ mulher. E, acima de tudo, minha cabeça dói – agora, mais do que _nunca_ – porque não estou acordando de uma boa noite de sexo; estou acordando de um, extremamente covarde, _nocaute_!

_Cobra! Cascavel! Jararaca! Surucucu!!!! _

- Imbecil – ela resmunga – Tudo culpa sua...

Culpa minha. _Claaaaaro_.

Sinto ela chegar perto de mim. Tão perto que, há um hálito quente em meu rosto. Um hálito duas vezes conhecido para mim. Apesar de a raiva estar crescendo cada vez mais dentro de mim; não posso evitar o sorriso.

Não se enganem. Estou _puto_. E quando estou puto, costumo fazer mais comentários sarcásticos do que o normal.

- Achei o tapa desnecessário, amazona.

Daria para sentir a quilômetros de distância o cosmo dela se alterando...

É tão bom saber que, _não importa_ o quanto ela se esforce, eu vou _sempre_ ganhar. Seja numa luta na arena, seja deitado – de olhos fechados – na cama dela. _Eu_ _sempre_ _ganho_. Por que estou me importando com isso, de qualquer forma?

Dessa vez, porém, não há berros. Sua voz excepcionalmente calma soa discrepante com suas palavras – óh tão casuais.

- Eu devia ter te asfixiado com o travesseiro, quando tive a oportunidade. Abre os olhos. Já entregou sua farsa idiota.

Que farsa?

Abro os olhos. Admito que ainda estou mesmo grogue com a pancada e, provavelmente, com olhos caídos, e com marcas de dedos longos na bochecha, o que me torna menos intimidador. Sendo assim, é melhor provocá-la. Talvez, isso me acorde.

- Seria mais covarde do que sua atuação na arena.

_E não é que eu estava certo_? A mulher está furiosa. Quase posso ver outro nocaute vindo por aí, mas, desta vez, ela não me pega desprevenido. Que diabos? Sou _eu_ que pego os outros desprevenidos por aqui.

- Você estava distraído demais desfilando pela arena. Devia ser menos arrogante e mais atencioso.

Desfi... _Desfilando?_!!! Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim! Ah, sua víbora!!! Se você não fosse mulher... Se não tivesse todas essas....pernas _atômicas_...seios de _Afrodite_ e...e.... _Argh_!!!

Eu não desfilo!!! Sou apenas elegante. É crime um homem ser bonito, forte, poderoso e elegante? Por um segundo cogitei a possibilidade de ela ter se preocupado comigo, de ter se arrependido do que fez... Bem, ela me trouxe até aqui, não é? Isso deve significar alguma...

Oi, oi, Escorpião! Essa pancada na cabeça ta deixando você _lento_... Pensa, essa é _a_ Shina de Cobra, de Cascavel, de Sucuri, de Naja! Não importa o quão... – gostosa? - ...linda ela seja, se você relaxar um segundo, vai virar presa _dela_. E isso você _não_ quer.

- Eu não contava que depois daquela surpresa, você ia levantar tão rápido.

Foi de propósito o que eu disse, foi. Mas, também não foi nenhuma mentira. Não a havia beijado na arena por beijar. Foi muito bom, claro, mas o objetivo era deixá-la no chão, e mostrá-la o quão fraca ela é.

Olho bem no fundo dos olhos de jade. A pupila dilatou. Os orbes dela são verdes e... tem...pintinhas marrons dentro dele. Lindo...

Difícil lembrar-me de algum olhar tão bonito assim. Oh, espera, é porque _não existe_. Mas aquele toque de luxúria, subitamente sumiu, substituído por...deboche?

Ela não é tão boa quanto eu em esconder as coisas. Para ser bem sincero, eu também sou _péssimo_ nisso. Esconder emoções não é meu forte. E olha que ando com Kamus! Ahem.

Uma leve subida na temperatura. Ela chegou perto. Sorrio de novo. Sei que algo está por vir e, vindo dessa amazona, _não pode_ ser bom. Ainda assim, persisto, sorrio, jogo com ela, mesmo sabendo da minha iminente derrota.

_Derrotado_? Eu? Por ela? Nem em _sonho_.

Ela afastou a mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Como a mesma mão que tem o poder de pulverizar uma pedra de _toneladas_, tem a capacidade de ser _tão_ delicada, que se não estivesse tão focado, nem teria sentido o seu toque?

-Shina....

Derrotado nem em sonho... Nem...que boca perfeita...?

- Ow! Olha só! Um galo enorme na sua cabeça! - a preocupação no semi-grito que ela deu era tão inexistente, que foi quase cômico – Não saia daí! Eu já volto!

O que seria 'eu a agarrando pelos cabelos e a sugando as forças com um beijo feroz', acabou se transformando em 'eu sozinho com cara de idiota, e com a cabeça doendo mais ainda'.

_Maldita_. _Cobra_. Que raiva! Que raiva! Mas, eu nunca fui do tipo de chorar e... apenas _chorar_ frente a uma derrot... frente a um _evento inesperado_, óh não. Milo de Escorpião não sai de uma batalha sem antes ferir o inimigo. Traduzindo, ela me provocou. Agora não saio dessa casa sem o que ela me ofereceu e tão cruelmente tirou do meu alcance.

A força? Nem em mil anos. Eu sou cavaleiro de Atena, não um _ogro_. E depois... qual seria a _graça_ nisso? Não... Bom mesmo é ver seu inimigo implorando por misericórdia. Isso, Cobra... você vai _implorar_...

Levanto da cama, decidido. Isso, agora estou de pé; _meio_ tonto – ai minha cabeça -, mas, de pé. Espera... o que eu ia fazer _mesmo_?- Ai, _minha cabeça_!- Ah é, _claro_.

Ela está na cozinha, então, é pra lá que eu vou. É o campo da batalha de hoje... éh? Nocaute... cabeça... Cobra... Arrreeee, ta tudo girando! O.õ

Entro na pequena cozinha. Quando digo pequena é pequena _mesmo_. Do tipo, duas pessoas já é uma _multidão_. Mas, o que isso importa agora? Shina de Cobra está com a cara enfiada na geladeira, de costas para mim. Até aí tudo bem. Tudo _bem_? Zeus, óh Zeus, _como_ você permite uma mulher como essa no mundo? Isso é quase um... atentado. E, Shina, _como_ você consegue transformar o simples ato de pegar algo na geladeira em uma cena _erótica_?

Okay... É bem verdade que eu não... faz dois _loooongos _meses. Mas... mas... essas pernas longas e perfeitas... essa cintura fina... E por que ela não agacha, por Zeus! Eu sempre me considerei um homem mais de seios do que de bumbum. Ainda assim...

Concentra, Milo, ela é a inimiga a ser batida. Ela é a amazona a ser humilhada... de novo! Vá, e faça sua mágica. Você é o melhor nisso.

Já tive que derrotar titãs à beira do inconsciente e com o corpo deplorável. Já tive até mesmo que resistir o corpo não de uma, mas, de _três_ belas mulheres, em nome de Atena. Eu sou forte, não importa o ângulo em que se veja isso. Entretanto, nada, e eu digo _nada_, poderia ter me preparado para isso.

- Ah! Da pra mim?

Então, era por causa disso que ela se curvou tanto na porta da geladeira. E eu, vendido, não posso evitar o desejo que me consome. Ah, dá esse maravilhoso, saboroso, geladinho copo de leite, amazona! *.*

- Nunca imaginaria que você é um amante de leite.

E quem não é? Nem mesmo consigo mais me importar com o tom de deboche. Aliás, não estou nem zangado mais. _Por que eu estava zangado em primeiro lugar_? Já nem lembro...

- E você não? Oras, leite é o melhor alimento que existe. É rico em cálcio, bom para os ossos. Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas deviam beber leite.

E aqui está dita uma daquelas verdades universais. Óbvia e _incontestável_. Me pergunto se talvez eu devesse conversar com Atena sobre isso. Tipo, todo cavaleiro devia beber leite. Isto é uma lei.

- Eu também acho isso!

Uau. Isso sim é um choque. Eu quero dizer... Olha só! De todas as pessoas no mundo... Shina de Cobra acabou provando uma sensatez e bom gosto que eu jamais poderia sonhar. Vai entender.

Isso pede comemoração.

- Com licença.

Pego dois copos da pia e sirvo o leite neles. Não posso deixar de perceber que esta mulher está me olhando abertamente.

- Que foi?

- Ah, nada não. Segura isso na testa.

Ela pressiona a bolsa de gelo na minha testa quente e avermelhada. É quase doloroso. Ah... que geladinho....

- Aaaah. Isso é bom...

Por que ela te me olhando desse jeito esquisito?

- Ahn...leite?

-Ah, claro. – sorrio feliz. Claro que estou feliz. Com leite, _tudo_ fica melhor – Um brinde a nós!

- Nós?

-Claro. Aparentemente, somos os únicos neste Santuário que reconhecem o valor de um bom copo de leite.

O que é uma _vergonha_...

A vida é mesmo muito louca. Há minutos atrás eu queria me vingar dessa víbora. De repente, eu esqueci o motivo da vingança. E, agora, eu até lembro, mas, não _quero_ mais. Tudo o que sinto por ela nesse momento é certa afeição. Como se tivéssemos virado uma espécie de..._amigos_?

Yey! Parceiros de copo...de leite. Infantil ne? Agora, isso não me importa.

- Um brinde, então!

De copos erguidos, nós fazemos o ritual do brinde. E finalmente bebo em goles longos e sem parar. Beber leite nunca foi tão bom!

- Aaaaaaar.

Pelo visto ela concorda comigo. E se antes ela estava me olhando de um jeito esquisito, a coisa conseguiu piorar.

- Hahahaha, você está com um bigodinho!

Ela ri, enquanto aponta um dedo acusador para minha cara. Putz, ta certo que o clima ta legal e amigo, mas, não é pra _exagerar_ escorpião...

- Ow é mesmo.

Rapidamente, me livro do delicioso, porém _feio_, bigodinho, passando a língua por ele. E do alto de minha vergonha, observo algo que, definitivamente, abranda a mesma.

Não contenho a gargalhada aberta.

- Que foi?

- Você também está!

Puft! Há um nanosegundo atrás tudo estava beeeeeem. Eu tinha bebido leite, feito as pazes com Shina, e os pássaros cantavam lá fora. Agora, neste nanosegundo, eu, Milo de Escorpião, estou excitado.

Por que ela tinha que limpar o leite _desse_ jeito?

Ela ainda estava tirando o dedo umedecido de seus lábios ágeis quando eu avancei. Ah, amazona, não me peça para eu me segurar... Quem mandou você ser _tão_ sexy?

- Viu só? Sem prob...

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase, eu já a tinha em meus braços. Joguei seu corpo contra a pia, e ouvi o ruído perturbador de vidro sendo quebrado. Copos? Talvez? _Pro Hades com isso_! Como se eu ligasse...numa hora dessas! A pego firme pela cintura esculpida. E colo meus lábios nos dela. Tudo pode parecer muito rápido para a mulher, mas, para mim, é como se eu estivesse em câmera lenta. Dou uma singela lambida, daquelas cheias de significados sobre a boca ainda fechada dela. Um gosto de leite frio, ah... Mordisco, sugo... Estou com pressa, mas, como escorpião que sou, sei esperar melhor do que ninguém.

Inevitavelmente, ela se rende.

Foi preciso uma minúscula entrada de seus lábios que ainda estavam no processo da decisão. Uma vez que ela sentiu minha língua deslizando para dentro, ela decide e me imita. O leite que era frio está a ponto de ebulição. Seus lábios fervendo. Há, de fato, um calor descomunal aqui.

Tenho consciência do efeito que meu beijo causa. Escorpiões, não importa como ou onde, beijam passando apenas uma mensagem.

Sexo.

A grande novidade é que, desta vez, esse é um beijo mútuo. Eu posso ter começado, mas, foi ela quem provocou, é ela quem conduz neste momento. Ah, a forma como ela envolve minha língua com sua boca está me deixando numa posição... desconfortável?

Apertada nas calças.

Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ela aplicasse esse talento oral em outras áreas?

Acabo rindo sem querer entre o beijo. Já disse que não sou mulherengo, mas, sexual, ah, isso eu _sempre_ fui. Nunca gostei de deixar as coisas incompletas. E essa mulher... está me deixando louco!

Quando o ar fica escasso, ela suspira alto, e a lentidão torna tudo com aquela cara de... _ressaca_.

Estou de ressaca. De leite. Com uma Víbora. _Hein_?

Quando descolamos os lábios, tudo que ela diz é:

- Uau...

E eu:

-Só...

Não há palavras para definirem isso, então, elas não são ditas. Ainda estou respirando difícil. Ta _difícil_ de controlar.

Tento enfiar coisas que me tirem esse efeito da minha cabeça. Tipo, _Kamus vestido de bailarina_. Eeeew!! Pior que deu _certo_.

- Acho que devo desculpas pelo... – ela apontou para a minha testa.

Ta certo que tudo que aconteceu até agora foi muito diferente do que eu planejava. Ainda assim, essa amazona nunca se cansa de me surpreender. E é incrível como ela pediu desculpas com uma simplicidade tão...certa.

- Tudo bem. Eu também não fui muito legal, desde o início... – coço atrás da cabeça, sem jeito.

O quê? Sou orgulhoso sim, mas, sei muito bem ser justo. Ela pediu desculpas; eu pedi desculpas. Estamos quites. E...observando os fatos nessa nova luz, não posso evitar de me sentir muito idiota por termos agido como agimos desde o começo. Ainda bem que as deusas do destino escrevem certo por linhas tortas.

E eu nunca mais digo que sou idiota de novo. Nunca.

- Ow!

Por que a cabeça tinha que voltar a latejar justo _agora_? Essa não é hora de ela ver Milo de Escorpião gemendo que nem um garotinho. Essa é a hora do sorriso sexy, do olhar predador, e da _testosterona_ de Milo de Escorpião pairando no ar. Droga.

- Vem cá. – ela me faz sentar na cadeira, e com um cuidado que eu nunca tinha visto, segura a bolsa azul na minha cabeça.

Uuuh, talvez, _talvez_, ficar aos cuidados dessa linda mulher não seja _tão_ ruim assim.

- Obrigado, Shina.

Soou estranho eu a chamar pelo nome. Mas, oras, de agora em diante vai ser assim, ela que se acostume!

- De nada, Milo.

Como eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso também.

Paro e olho nos olhos dela de novo. Há luz do sol penetrando pela janela clareou os orbes de jade. E deixou ainda mais evidente as pintinhas marrons dele... Ela tem _pintinhas marrons_ nos olhos. Eu admito que estou _fascinado_ com isso! É lindo_ demais_.

Os segundos passam lentamente, e agora já posso até me ver dentro dos olhos dela. Uma vez, meu sensei disse que os olhos são a janela da alma. E me ver refletido nesses olhos é...

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

- Mas quem será agora?

Dá pra notar a leve nota de chateação dela.

- Melhor você atender.

Melhor mesmo, porque aí você se livra rápido dessa visita fora de hora e volta para mim, e aí poderemos continuar de onde paramos...

- Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui?

Que porrx? Eu ouvi direito? Não... só pode ser o efeito do tênis na cabeça, claro.

- Cheguei à meia hora. Procurei por Marim, e perguntei sobre você. Ela disse que você lutou com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião na arena. Você está bem? Ele te machucou? Se ele fez alguma coisa...Ah, eu juro por Atena que enfio Meteoros até na alma daquele infeliz!

Por alguma razão, a voz aguda de menino na puberdade do cavaleiro de pégaso me irritou. Extremamente.

E que estória é essa de enfiar meteoros em _mim_? Hah! Quem te dera, cavaleiro de bronze!! E quem te deu o direito de se preocupar com a _minha_ amazona?!!

Espera. O que eu acabei de pensar? Quer saber? Dane-se você, pegaso! Shina de Cobra é minha! Minha! _**Minha**_! **MINHA**!

A você não é permitido vê-la, tocá-la e, _jamais_, defendê-la! Esse é _meu_ dever agora! Ninguém vai encostar na amazona! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Espera. E por que a _Shina_ o recebeu dessa forma? Como se fossem bons amigos?!! Amantes?!! E está conversando com ele na porta de casa, desse jeito!

De repente uma pontada no coração. Doeu.

Doeu mesmo. E eu sou tolerante com a dor. Mas, essa é uma dor diferente. Droga. Droga. Droga ³³³³³³³! Estou...gostando... _DELA_?!

Estou. Estou. E estou. E isso é mal. Mal. Por quê?

Porque convenientemente acabo de recordar – mais uma vez – que essa mulher _ama_ aquele projeto de homem que está na porta conversando com ela, enquanto o babaca do Milo está _esperando_ na cozinha.

Ninguém me deixa esperando.

Logo eu, que sempre fui _tão_ esperto! Logo eu, que sempre fui aquele que _seduz_; nunca o _contrário_!!! Como pude ser tão _ingênuo_ a ponto de pensar que, por conta de um beijo, _um beijo e um copo de leite_, a amazona gostava de mim, tanto quanto eu gosto dela! Ah, babaca! Babaca! _Babaca_!

E o que _infernos_ estou fazendo _aqui_?!! Eu vou embora!

Pensei em detonar com o resto do leite da caixa, mas, sinceramente, não há leite no mundo que vai aplacar essa raiva. E depois... ela pode sentir vontade de beber depois.

ARGH!!

Tenho que dar o fora daqui!!!

Isso não vai ficar assim, pegaso... Cobra... Isso _não_ vai ficar assim!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

**

* * *

**

Hi People!!

É. Eu sei. Eu sei bem da demora. Mas, comparado com as outras demoras, esse capítulo 4 até que saiu rapidinho, ne?8D –desvia de intensa chuva de mísseis – Que autora mais cara de pau. Bem, eu tenho algumas desculpas, que andei espalhando pelos outros fandons também.n.n

Seguinte, atualmente estou fazendo fics para três fandons. Saint Seiya, Naruto e, agora uma adição, One Piece. Isso tudo soma quatro fics ao total. Eu faço um esforço para atualizá-las quase sempre juntas, mas, oras, nunca dá. ¬¬ Enfim, é mais ou menos isso aí. Eu tento seguir uma ordem de atualização para que um fandom não "ganhe" mais do que o outro. Ainda mais nessa fic, que é tão querida por vocês e – podem acreditar – por mim. Eu me diverti horrores fazendo esse capítulo que, de repente, ficou maior que o da fic anterior. Espero que isso também ajude no pedido de desculpas.

Agora, tenho que fazer aqueles meus comentários de sempre. Esse Milo é uma coisa, gente. Desde o início do capítulo fiquei com medo dele ficar OOC. Tanto tempo sem escrever, sabem como é... eu precisava me situar. Espero mesmo que o capítulo esteja coerente com o correspondente da fic anterior. No começo, eu tive dificuldade em fazer ele recobrando a consciência, e digerindo o ambiente ao redor e talz. Espero que esteja legal – verossímil. Depois muita interação com a Shina xDD Eu fiz o Milo exatamente como a Shina o descrevera no capítulo 4, partindo de graduais – e radicais, na opinião dela – mudanças. Primeiro zangado pela pancada, depois com aqueles olhinhos pidões. Sim, entre Milo e Shina rola esse fraco por leite. xDD Não se esqueceram disso neh? xD Depois o beijo. É verdade que o dela foi mais "leve", eu diria. E o interessante foi mostrar a reação dele a um beijo, de fato, compartilhado. Pela primeira vez a Shina "quis". Não que ela não tenha gostado dos dois primeiros., ahem. E, como o escorpião que ele é, Milo pensou em sexo, claro. Ele mesmo explica isso no capitulo. Por fim, temos a aparição de Seiya e a esperada – e bem previsível - reação de Milo. Escorpião;possessivo;raivoso. Pois é... Espero que eu tenha retratado bem essas emoções de nosso querido Milo. Ah, vale ressaltar que ele foi o primeiro a perceber – e admitir – o sentimento. E aquele desejo de vingança no final... Nada mais Milo.8D

**_A tal notinha do Rodapé:_**

_É isso aí pessoal. Ah, antes que vocês estejam imaginando, sim, vou responder as reviews, aqui mesmo. Mas, só daqui a alguns dias. Perdão. Mas, é que o capítulo ta prontinho aqui, e eu pensei que vocês gostariam de poder ler o quanto antes. Logo logo eu edito, e todas as reviews estarão aqui, com suas devidas respostas._

Espero de coração que gostem. Continuem opinando! Bjo e Ja ne! ^^

**Moon**


	5. Discovery Channel

_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos a seu criador, Masami Kurumada._

_A quem estiver interessado, por favor, leia minha nota ao fim do capítulo. Divirtam-se! ^^_

* * *

Quente

Nesse momento _muitas_ coisas encontram-se nesse estado. O sol de hoje está escaldante (o que é estranho, para um grego como eu). Meu corpo também está quente – culpa daquela...(cobra? Naja? Víbora? Surucucu?)...mulher. De fato, tão quente que, só agora consegui me livrar do aperto nas calças. E minha cabeça, ah... está a ponto de explodir – com mil e uma idéias de mortes lentas e dolorosas para aquele cavaleiro de pégaso.

Pára com isso, Milo. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro. Devia ser mais profissional.

Verdade. Respiro. Relaxo. E tento me lembrar que a elite da deusa Atena não deve se rebaixar ao nível de uma cobra, digo, amazona de prata, e um jumento, digo, cavaleiro de bronze.

Isso, Milo, acalme-se. O que Kamus costuma dizer nessas horas? Ah, sim.

"Estresse faz mal ao estômago."

Não muito inspirador, reconheço, mas, acreditem, _esse é um dos muitos motivos pelo qual o poderoso Kamus de Aquário está sempre calmo. _

É a segunda vez em menos de dez minutos que tento manter a calma. E logo descubro que isso não passa de exercício em futilidade. Na minha vida, não existe coisa tal como "meia-merda". É oito ou oitenta. Se a coisa é boa, será realmente boa, se é ruim... ela vai piorar até o nível máximo da falta de sorte.

Porque Seiya de Pégaso acaba de surgir no meu caminho. E tudo que eu vejo à minha frente é vermelho.

Dane-se o profissionalismo! Dane-se meu estômago! Esse franguinho de bronze vai me ouvir!

- Ei, você, pégaso, venha comigo.

Ele não gostou do comando. Provavelmente porque não deve saber sequer soletrar a palavra "hierarquia". Por que outro motivo ele me lançaria esse olhar tão assassino?

Pense numa minúscula formiga tentando assustar um pássaro.

Independente da hostilidade, ele me seguiu, determinado. Daquele jeito que fez deuses perderem a compostura e berrarem aos quatro ventos "Morra Seiya!" só de olhar para o garoto. Agora eu entendo por que.

Quem pode culpá-los? Não fosse um companheiro de armaduras, eu estaria gritando "MORRA, SEIYA, MORRA!" neste exato momento. Embora, por motivos _ligeiramente_ diferentes.

Caminhamos naquele silêncio por cinco minutos – tempo suficiente para fazer surgir a idéia n° 1002 de uma morte lenta e dolorosa – e paramos perto de uma ruína.

Basicamente, joguei ele contra a parede. Okay. _Literalmente_.

- Que diabos? – tenho que admitir que o topete desse moleque é grande, ou será apenas sonso? – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Não se rebaixe, Milo. Não seja um ogro.

Mesmo que tudo no horizonte _continue_ vermelho.

- Pégaso, é o seguinte. Eu sei que você é lento das idéias – bondoso eufemismo para 'asno' – então, presta bem atenção porque eu odeio repetir:

- ...

Pela cara confusa dele, parece que, sim, terei que repetir. Eu mereço...

- Ah, é mesmo? Que coincidência! Porque eu ia te dizer a mesmíssima coisa!

_Mas...hein_? o.o

Aproveitando que eu fiquei momentaneamente mudo (que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?) o moleque se encheu da coragem dos tolos e, num ar só, começou a me metralhar com suas palavras.

Em sua voz aguda _e _irritante.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Eu falei com outros cavaleiros, e com Marim, e eles só sabem falar em como você _acabou _com a Shina na arena.

Do nocaute covarde ninguém fala? Ah, que seja. Desde o "caso Kanon" já me acostumei com essa fama de encrenqueiro por aqui. O que é totalmente descabido, aliás.

- E você a beijou na frente da arena inteira!

É, eu fiz. E faria de novo. Por vingança ou prazer?

Ambos.

- E posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui na vila das amazonas? Sua casa é pro outro lado, escorpião...

Não é que o pégaso fala que nem gente grande quando quer? É _quase _admirável.

- Não pense que vou deixar você simplesmente reclamar posse dela, assim! Shina... e _você_? Um escorpião arrogante e pervertido? _Só por cima do meu cadáver_!

Arrogante. Okay, sou mesmo. Agora...agora... PERVERTIDO? **EU**?

Esqueça tudo. Agora, não só eu vejo vermelho, como você _também _vai ver, Seiya.

_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_

-Oooooooooooow!

Acha que pode se meter a esperto comigo? E deu sorte porque foi na coxa, pégaso. Mais uma palavra sua, e as coisas vão ficar bem feias pro seu lado. E por que eu tenho que dar satisfação pra ele? Você quer a mulher, não quer, pegaso? Quer Shina só pra você... Pois não vai ter. ELA É _MINHA_!

Não importa se ela me...dispensou na ocasião. Ela já é minha – para que eu possa dispensá-la duas vezes pior do que ela fez...

O que há com essas caras? Como se vocês não soubessem o quanto Milo de Escorpião é vingativo. _Hipócritas_.

- Isso – apertei "de leve" a ferida da coxa – É só um aviso de um amigo. Não pense que seu discurso protetor vai adiantar de algo. E não pense que eu vou permitir que você fique com ela.

Como por mágica, o garoto parou de gemer de dor. Parecia atordoado.

- Está louco? Eu nunca disse que queria ficar com a Shina. Ela é linda, mas...é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim.

Irmã..._Irmã_...**IRMÃ**? O.O

...

...

...

- Então, você só estava..._defendendo _ela?

IRMÃ! (Ainda ta difícil de processar isso)

- Claro! Pelo amor de Zeus, Milo o que você pen... Por Zeus, você _é _um pervertido!

Estou atordoado demais pra retrucar tal 'adjetivo'. E depois... bateu uma sensação tão leve aqui dentro.

- E descobri que realmente não posso deixá-la com um descontrolado como você, Milo! Olha só o que você fez na minha perna!

Até esse aí vai criticar o meu auto-controle. Óh, nãããããoooooo! E vamos parar com o 'mimimi', sim? Você enfrenta _deuses _e não reclama desse jeito.

- Acontece, pégaso, que eu sempre protegi tudo aquilo que me é caro.

-?

Traduzindo na linguagem dos asnos.

-_ Eu estou apaixonado por Shina de Cobra_! E não vou deixar _ninguém _tocar nela!

Silêncio.

Tenho certeza que Seiya está tão pasmo quanto eu. Não, ninguém está mais pasmo do que eu.

- A-a-ap-APAIXONADO?

_Oh...meu...Zeus_. O que foi isso? Não acredito que acabei de confessar algo assim. Na frente desse aí.

Talvez, eu seja _mesmo _um descontrolado, afinal.

E o que era estranho virou um desfile de aberrações, quando o garoto sorriu e disse com uma placidez que eu (nem ninguém) jamais sonharia poder existir nele.

- Eu posso parecer idiota – só parecer, pégaso? – mas, eu sempre soube dos sentimentos dela por mim.

Uau. Isso sim foi uma surpresa.

- Sempre?

Não me custa perguntar de novo.

- Sempre. Depois de tudo que aconteceu – ele deve estar se referindo às tentativas de assassinato, da parte dela – Eu me senti responsável pelo sofrimento de Shina, sabe? É por isso que eu a protejo. E agora... finalmente apareceu um cara que realmente a merece. E hoje eu pude ver... nos olhos dela... aquele brilho que há muito tempo eu não via. Ela está feliz.

É impressão minha ou o irmão ciumento está mesmo... _me dando a sua bênção_?

- Então, você não tem nada contra ficarmos juntos?

Arrisquei

- Não, porque se você foi capaz de me ameaçar só por causa dela, significa que você a ama de verdade.

Que exagero! Isso nem foi uma Agulha Escarlate 'pra valer'. E que história é essa de 'amor'? Eu não disse isso, seu gaki idiota. Esses pégasos de bronze sem cérebro ouvem 'A' e interpretam 'B'. Francamente...

- Embora, eu acho que ela poderia ter escolhido melhor. _O que, nos Elísios, ela viu em você_?

- Já ta abusando da sorte, cavaleiro de bronze... – grunhi

Ele riu sem graça, estalou a língua nos dentes, e fez sinal de positivo...

- Saquei!

...antes de ir embora- com passos largos. Tenho que admitir que você não é _tão _idiota assim, Seiya. Primeiro: percebi que você falou a verdade. Foi muito _sábio _de sua parte não mentir pra mim.

Se você sabe o que é melhor pra sua _saúde_.

E se, porventura, você realmente estivesse interessado em Shina de Cobra... Azar.

Já tem dono.

A pergunta é: suponhamos que Seiya jamais tenha aparecido naquela ocasião, _ela ainda assim me dispensaria_?

* * *

- ...

-Kamus?

- Oui?

- Estou esperando pela resposta.

- ...

Somente um homem como Kamus de Aquário para receber seu melhor amigo em casa e, quando dito amigo o faz uma pergunta de suma importância – que difícil admitir que essa mulher é...arhm...importante – o aquariano nem sequer desenterra a cara de sua revista

- de palavras cruzadas.

_Francamente_.

- Mal estar comum em viagem marítima? Com...seis letras.

- Tente "náusea".

Porque, estranhamente, estou me sentindo assim neste momento.

- Verdade! Milo, você é bom nisso. Eu só consigo acertar as difíceis.

Kamus de Aquário é um perfeito exemplo de amigo-filho-da-mãe.

- Quer ver? Esse você não acerta... Guerreiro que na Mitologia grega, montou em seu cavalo alado,pégaso, e destruiu o monstro chamado Kimera.

Não sou burro. A coisa é que... enquanto eu faço um bom treino físico (quase sempre no Rada), Kamus lê livros... e vê _Starwars_.

- Belerofonte.

Que seja.

- Kamus...por quanto tempo vai ignorar seu amigo,hein?

- Não estou te ignorando. Estou, até, incluindo você em meu jogo de palavras cruzadas.

Respira, Milo, respira. Conte até dez.

- Espécie ofídia brasileira? Hum... – ele põe a caneta entre os lábios – Talvez, Aldebaran saiba dessa. Ou, quem sabe, você amigo? Ultimamente, seu contato com as víboras tem sido-

- Tente "Jararaca". – digo, apertando os punhos.

Sério. Às vezes, eu acho que Kamus faz pra me irritar. _E, infernos, ele conseguiu_!

- QUER LARGAR ESSA DROGA DE REVISTA E ME ESCUTAR, SOBRANCELHA!

Não foi meu grito, nem minha agressividade que o fizeram fechar a revista e depositá-la com delicadeza sobre a mesa, não. Foi a simples palavra "sobrancelha. Dita cuja se ergueu, _levemente _irritada. Mas, eu conheço Kamus. Ele não vai explodir por causa disso. Ao menos que eu repita a palavra "sobrancelha" 44 vezes seguidas. Acreditem, eu já testei e comprovei. E o resultado _não foi legal_.

- Olha, amigo – seu olhar frio estreitou – ou você é surdo, ou extremamente ignorante, porque eu já te dei minha resposta faz meia hora atrás.

- Resposta? Aquilo não foi nem de longe uma resposta. Você e esse seu cachorro de Shrödinger...

- É gato, Milo. _Gato de Shrödinger._

Eu mereço, eu mereço! Primeiro a _Cobra _daquela amazona, depois o _asno _do Seiya e,agora, esse _pingüim _chamado Kamus que, não satisfeito com minha desgraça, ainda quer me enfiar um _gato _pela goela. _What the fuck_?(outra expressão em inglês,muito usada. Kanon disse que Radamanthys _não parava _de dizer isso na luta). Minha vida virou um autêntico documentário do "Animal Planet".

Vejo ele suspirar cansado. Parecendo aquele professor que vai explicar, pela enésima vez, a matéria para o aluno mais burro da classe.

Bem, novidade pra vocês, _eu não sou burro_! Poderiam me esclarecer, de uma vez por todas, _de onde _tiraram essa idéia? Deixe isso para os pégasos...e os leões. Aliás, está mais do que na hora de eu esclarecer os fatos:

O golpe 'Agulha Escarlate' é,de longe,o mais complexo da história dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ele não é um simples facho de luz, muito menos um combo especial de porrada, não. Ele mexe diretamente com a vida do oponente. Não existe ninguém com maior conhecimento em anatomia aqui nesse Santuário.

Ou vocês acham que é mesmo fácil provocar, e parar, sangramentos usando apenas uma 'dedada'?

E nem vou falar do conhecimento psíquico necessário para que seja possível o uso da 'Restrição'. Sem contar meu _vasto _estudo sobre venenos. Etc e etc.

Ainda assim, tenho que apontar o fato de que, diante de Kamus, qualquer um sente-se intelectualmente inferior.

_Ele é um total CDF!_

-Bem, acho mesmo que você não entendeu,caro amigo. Vou explicar de novo...

_Ah, não!_

- Em 1935, Erwin Shrödinger, ao tentar explicar a interpretação de Copenhage da Física Quântica, propôs um experimento em que um gato é colocado numa caixa com um recipiente fechado de veneno, que se quebraria em um momento aleatório. Já que ninguém sabe quando o veneno será liberado, até que a caixa seja aberta, o gato pode ser considerado tanto vivo,quanto morto.

Nunca peça um conselho sobre mulheres para Kamus de Aquário. _ESSA _é a resposta que você recebe.

- Você nem me deixou terminar da última vez,Milo. Como eu dizia, assim como o gato de Shrödinger, seu relacionamento com Shina pode ser considerado tanto bom, quanto ruim. Só vai saber se abrir a caixa.

-Então,basicamente, você está dizendo que eu só vou descobrir se eu...perguntar pra ela?

- Non. Estou dizendo que, conhecendo você (e eu conheço muito bem), já sei que você não vai querer fazer isso. E vai ficar para sempre com essa dúvida.

- Kamus?

-Oui?

-Por que ainda não esganei você?

-Porque sou seu melhor amigo.

- ...

- E porque uma batalha de 1000 dias ia acontecer, e Atena não aguenta mais o santuário sendo destruído.

Bom argumento. E boa maneira de evitar uma guerra de 1000 diass...

* * *

Assim como, durante o dia, a noite está quente. Mas, a noite... tudo fica melhor. É verdade que fui treinado num deserto escaldante, cheio de criaturas perigosas, mas... Eu sou um ser da noite. O céu escuro, a lua brilhante, as estrelas... têm o poder de me acalmar.

E Zeus sabe _o quanto _eu preciso de calma nesse momento!

Meu próprio corpo está fervendo. Tudo culpa dela! De quem mais seria? Shina de Cobra é o banimento da minha existência, com suas atitudes malucas, e seus beijos de leite...Argh!

Preciso de um banho. E, já que estou caminhando a esmo por essa praia, melhor aproveitar a água gelada desse mar.

Gelada? Eu quis dizer congelante. Mas,eu duvido muito que meu corpo vá se importar com isso, agora.

Tiro as únicas peças de roupa que o calor grego me permetiu usar nesta noite. A calça larga branca, e a regata justa preta, e a cueca também, claro. Vou deixá-los naquele canto ali. Até parece que alguém vai aparecer para me ver nu nesse lugar. E, até parece que alguém ousaria roubar as roupas de Milo de Escorpião.

**SPLASH!**

Aaaaah, que delícia. E nem está tão fria assim. Engraçado...podia _jurar _que vi alguém lá na areia. Mas, eu já estou muito longe. Talvez, seja minha imaginação...

O meu banho foi bastante rápido. Sério, eu só precisava de uma água fria mesmo,e umas boas braçadas. Agora, é só voltar e pegar minhas roupas naquele can-

CADÊ MINHAS ROUPAS?

Saio correndo em direção ao lugar e, olhem só,está mesmo vazio! . _Ma-ra-vi-lha_.

Alguém está pedindo uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

Mesmo estando obviamente nu, e molhado, minha voz não perde nem uma gota da intimidação de sempre. Não é como se nunca ninguém tivesse me visto nu. E, depois, não há nada aqui para me envergonhar. Eu sou lindo e forte. É claro que isso não é motivo para amenizar a raiva.

- Olha aqui,seu engraçadinho, seja lá quem você for. Eu te dou um prazo de dez segundos para que se renda. Caso contrário, vou te achar e afogar você, depois quebrar todos os seus ossos!

Dependendo de quem for, essa simples ameaça o fará se mostrar, implorando clemência. Azar o dessa pessoa (muito _burra _de tentar zoar comigo), já que estou _tremendamente _puto.

- UM!

Isso é pior do que esperar em fila de banco...

- DOIS!

Vamos, apareça, ou vai ser muito pior pra você, palhaço.

- TRÊS!

Okay. _Chega de esperar_.

- DEZ!

Nem pensem em vir com esse discurso de 'jogo limpo' pra cima de mim. _Esperteza não é trapaça_. O mundo é dos espertos. É o que sou. Infelizmente, não é o caso desse engraçadinho.

-Aí está você, seu palhaço...SHINA?

Deu branco. Apagou. Imaginem um momento de _muita _raiva. Imaginaram? Agora, vizualizem uma bexiga de ar, prestes a estourar. Para finalizar, imaginem que essa bexiga, de repente, furou. E todo o ar, simplesmente, foi embora.

Não entenderam? Vou traduzir.

Milo está mais cheio de raiva do que bexigas de festas de aniversário estão cheias de ar. _Shina de Cobra é a agulha que furou minha bexiga_, com a supresa de sua presença e, agora, o ar, a raiva, escapou.

Mas, a mágoa, não.

Eu, geralmente - não, risquem isso - eu, _sempre _sei o que fazer. Essa noite, que parecia tão deliciosamente ordinária, transformou-se num momento intrínseco para mim. O momento em que Milo de Escorpião fica sem ação. E, o pior, é que, ainda que eu soubesse o que fazer, eu escolheria deixar quieto. Estou cansado disso. Estou cansado de ser usado. Estou cansado dessa...

_Cobra! Jararaca! Cascavel! Surucucu! SHINA!_

Caminho na direção das minhas roupas jogadas na areia. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é me vestir, ir para casa, dormir e acabar esse maldito dia.

Tarefa praticamente impossível, com essa diaba em corpo de deusa, que não deixou de olhar para mim nem por um segundo. É _aquele _olhar que ela passou todo o tempo, desde o elevador, tentando esconder. Um olhar de desejo...

E se a olhada que ela deu para meu 'amigão' aqui em baixo não quer dizer nada, então, _eu não sei mais o que quer._

Segundo momento intrínseco da noite: há uma mulher que, em última análise, é uma tremenda _gostosa_, numa distância de dois metros de mim, praticamente emanando volúpia, tesão, desejo, ferormônios e tudo o que tem direito... e eu não _consigo _me aproximar dela!

O motivo, eu não sei. E, pela primeira vez, minha curiosidade não foi despertada. Estou...cansado.

-MILO!

_Não enche_...

Continuo andando. Estou com pressa de me mandar daqui. Minhas pernas parecem que não, porque não querem andar rápido.

-MILO, VOLTE AQUI!

E continua gritando meu nome. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo. É só o que consigo pensar e, ainda assim... argh! Não dá! Não...com _ela_.

Páro. Não sei porque. Apenas...parei. Dizem que o que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente. Eu não sabia que era verdade. Foi só olhar para ela de novo, ao dar meia volta, e toda a 'resolução da conformidade' sumiu.

Sim, que nem o ar da bexiga.

Estou zangado de novo. Mas, não é aquela zanga que dá vontade de socar a primeira coisa que se vê pela frente, tipo o Rada. É algo que não parece ser resolvido com porrada.

-...diz alguma coisa?

É quase como se ela estivesse com medo. _Quase_. Porque Shina de Cobra é a ofídia mais _traiçoeira _que existe. Okay, reconheço a ironia de tudo isso. Eu, um escorpião tão astuto, deveria compreender a natureza dessa diaba.

Mas, não compreeendo. E não compreendo porque não compreendo!

_Compreende_?

-Ah, você quer que eu diga algo...Por onde quer que eu comece? Da parte onde você me _usou _para correr para os braços do pégaso?

Sinto que, desde que a vi nessa praia, esqueci algo importante...

-Olha quem está falando! Você me beijou a força naquele elevador, e depois teve a cara de pau de dizer que era "para aplacar meu tédio" e, na arena, quando você se "vingou" de mim! Quem me usou foi você, inseto!

Óh, meu zeus. Mas, é claro! O gato de Shrödinger! O gato! _O gato_!

Como pode isso? Passo a tarde aturando Kamus, e seu papo cdf e, _justamente _na hora em que encontro esta mulher, esqueço da única coisa valiosa que essa "conversa" me rendeu. Fale em desperdício...

-Eu admito que na arena foi por vingança, mesmo. Eu faria mais mil vezes, porque foi ótimo me vingar de você! - e é verdade... Só não preciso dizer que ela ficou linda com as bochechas coradas, e os olhos estreitos de fúria mal reprimida. Não, não preciso... - Mas, lá no elevador... Não te ocorreu que, eu também queria aquilo?

E _como _queria...Ah, se eu soubesse que tudo ia acabar assim! Se eu soubesse a tremenda roubada em que estava me metendo com um simples beijo...de raiva.

- E você só fez me provocar, amazona. Arrancou a blusa em pleno elevador...

-Você zombou da minha condição feminina!

-Aguentasse.

Não me olhe desse jeito, como se você fosse me engolir vivo, amazona. Já pensou se _todas as mulheres _ofendidas desse mundo resolvessem tirar suas blusas, só para mostrar que também podem?

Cruzes.

Como sempre, ela não tem como argumentar comigo. Por que você não desiste, amazona? _Você não pode comigo._

-Você me sequestrou e me pôs na sua cama.

Isso _sim _é argumento. Aprende.

-Por que você estava inconsciente? Eu te ajudo e, é assim que você me agradece?

_Mero detalhe_.

-E, não satisfeita, usou o próprio leite para me seduzir. Chupar o dedo na minha frente foi um golpe baixo, amazona.

Leite já é uma substância que, por si só, me deixa mais _feliz_. Aí, ela vai e faz..._aquilo_! Será que ela tem conhecimento da minha irremediável...fixação oral?

Woah... Estou começando a ficar excitado.

- E, agora, você aparece aqui, no meio da noite e rouba minhas roupas.

-...

Sério, como é que vou _entender _o que essa mulher quer? Kamus fala de gatos, de conversas, de abrir o jogo. Bem, é o que estou tentando fazer. Meu orgulho é grande, mas, a agonia da falta de esclarecimento é ainda maior. E ainda assim, não consigo entender ela. Seus lábios me repelem, mas, as atitudes...Ai, que raiva de você, cobra. Me obrigando a ter que falar isso. Merda. Merda. Merda.

Okay. Hora de ver se o gato está mesmo vivo.

-Sabe, Shina, lá na sua casa, aquele beijo...eu achei que era o que você queria também. - eu realmente achei - Mas, acho que eu estava errado, não é? Porque foi só o seu _amado _Seiya aparecer, para você me largar.

Eu prometi para mim mesmo que não ia tocar nesse nome. Seria muita humilhação. Mas, mas...Oh, droga! Eu _te amo, mulher! Estou roxo de ciúmes! Fica comigo!_

Ela abre um lindo sorriso. Que diabos?

Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Sabia que, se eu baixasse a guarda, e falasse tudo, você ia aproveitar esse momento de fraqueza e zombar de mim. Burro. Burro. Burro.

-Qual o motivo do sorriso, amazona?

Ódio. Aquele ódio de alguém que perdeu a guerra. Eu odeio perder. Eu nunca perco.

_Porque, simplesmente, é assim que universo funciona._

-Você é um burro.

-QUÊ!

Se eu pudesse... te jogar nessa areia e provar para você o quanto eu te quero! Mas, não posso. Quando um não quer, dois não brigam. E eu já entendi que você nunca quis. Não precisa me humilhar desse jeito.

-Será que você não percebeu? Não existe mais Seiya, desde que você "tirou meu tédio".

Fúria...Zanga...Confusão...E...

_Não. pode. ser._

-De verdade?

Essa pergunta soou mais como uma daquelas de garotos colegiais, diante de uma líder de torcida popular. Absolutamente absurdo. Não... o que é absolutamente absurdo é o fato de, na frente dela, eu ficar assim. Tão...

_Não-Milo_.

-De verdade. Agora, me faz um favor e volte a ficar nu, sim?

_O que_ dizer diante disso?

-Hum... Essa é minha garota.

Você está brincando com fogo, amazona. E posso dizer que mal pode esperar para ser queimada, não é?

Claro. É por isso que me apaixonei por você. Ah, como é difícil admitir isso, nem que seja só pra mim. Independente do que vier depois, agora, não haverá mais espaço para conversas. Meu sorriso, que sei estar mais safado do que nunca, só quer dizer uma coisa...

_Hora de ver se o gato está vivo._

_**Continua**..._

Oie!

Podem jogar pedras, mísseis, e quantas explosões galácticas vocês bem entenderem. Sei que mereço. Bem, minha desculpa é uma só: BLOQUEIO! Okay, fiquei sem net nas últimas 3 semanas, mas, o resto do tempo foi pura falta de imaginação. Uma agonia para mim. Eu consegui escrever e desenvolver uma fic totalmente diferente, de Saint Seiya, e essa que é bom, nada!

Mil perdões, pessoal. Enfim. Esse é o esperado capítulo do encontro de Milo e Seiya.

Somente alguns pequenos comentários: Percebam que a mente do Milo entra em constante guerra com seu coração. Por isso suas falas, pensamentos, chegam naquele tom um tanto caótico.

Kamus, nosso lindo cdf, pode parecer estereotipado. Mas, essa é a visão cômica que tenho dele. Tipo, um cara frio, e que entende tudo de física como ele... Achei que combinou, e serviu para evidenciar o próprio caráter do Milo.

A novidade desse capítulo ficou por conta do desesperado: Eu te amo!, não verbalizado. Não foi algo premeditado, apenas aconteceu enquanto eu escrevia. Não achei forçado. Aliás, considerei uma bela surpresa, já que na outra fic, Milo parecia muito mais desinteressado, devido a suas atitudes e palavras. O bom da segunda versão é isso: Você pode mostrar o outro lado das coisas, e tudo continua com a mesma veracidade, sem fugir a coerência.

Espero que esteja no gosto de vocês, ainda. Eu realmente me esforcei para esse cap. sair. Literalmente suei, em frente ao computador. Nem sei o que dizer dele. É bom que vocês digam.

Muito obrigado pelo apoio, e pelas reviews. Bjos a todos

**Moon**


	6. O escorpião está vivo

_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada. Toei. E esse monte de empresas nipônicas. u.u_

_Por favor, galerinha que acompanha essa fic, e quem chegou agora: leiam minhas notas de rodapé! Pode não parecer, mas, nas primeiras linhas, elas são, verdadeiramente, relevantes._

* * *

Lembram quando eu disse que sou um cara 8 ou 80? É disso que estou falando. Quando a situação é ruim, ela chega _feder_. Mas, quando é boa, em compensação...

É o céu!

Muito exagero? Claro que não. Ter Shina de Cobra, a _minha _Cobra, a _minha _amazona, a _minha _garota, só para mim, é o primeiro céu. Tenho a impressão de que esta noite promete e, que, se isso existe mesmo, vamos chegar ao sétimo céu. Estou há metros de distância dela, e meu sangue já começou a ferver como lava de vulcão. Sem contar que, além disso, o mero pensamento de chegar aonde estamos prestes a chegar, já fez meu sangue deslocar para...outras partes óbvias.

Hoje a noite eu vou transar. Antigamente, isso já era motivo suficiente para me fazer feliz, afinal, sou homem com muito H maiúsculo. Contudo, agora sinto que, mesmo a melhor transa da minha vida, vai empalidecer comparada com esta. Só não sei, ainda, a razão.

Não importa. Tenho a_ noite inteira _para descobrir.

E, o que estou fazendo aqui parado, mesmo?

Talvez, ela também estivesse presa em seus próprios devaneios, pois pareceu um tantinho...desarmada quando me aproximei. O rosto dela corou. Ahá, ela está nervosa. Isso, sim, é novidade. Ou será mais um de seus joguinhos?

Não importa. Porque esta noite, _vamos transar_.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras lentamente, languidamente... Perdi a visão dos olhos verdes, e das pintinhas que salpicam eles, iluminados com esse luar abençoado por Zeus. Sim, tenho certeza que isso é coisa de Zeus. Afinal, não existe um deus mais sexual do que ele, que pegou mortais, deusas, irmã, tia, prima... Obrigado, Zeus, por essa noite linda, por essa praia, e pelo sexo.

Pois é, estou prevendo o futuro, agora? Claro que não. Acontece que, quando a coisa vai rolar, eu sou capaz de sentir...no ar. Isso, se o jeito que ela me olhou, há segundos atrás, não é nenhum indicativo. Abra os olhos, amazona...

Ela faz, e quase cai para trás. Agora, sim, posso penetrar bem no fundo de seus olhos, do jeito que gosto de fazer. Há muita excitação ali, com uma leve nuance de receio. Muito leve, mesmo. Nada que eu não possa resolver.

-Nervosa?

Eu sempre achei que o deboche, as provocações deliberadas, fossem uma espécie de mecanismo de defesa. Coisa que eu fazia para combater o veneno dela. Ação e reação. Dar e tomar, essas coisas, movidas a ira e insegurança. Agora, eu sei que estava enganado. A provocação é porque...é _bom _mesmo. Um hábito que, virou vício, do qual jamais vou abrir mão.

-Não...

Logo ela, que sempre dissimulou tão bem suas sensações. Eu sou a prova viva disso. Não fosse o pégaso, e Kamus, e o _mundo _conspirando, eu jamais decifraria que, de fato, essa mulher me queria. E, agora...lê-la tornou-se tão fácil.

-...Mentirosa.

Meus lábios estão quase conectando com os dela. O ar da noite que, engraçado, ficou mais frio (ou será que eu estava com 'calor' por causa...dos 'agitos' do dia?), acabou ignorado, já que o hálito que sai dos lábios dela é...morno. Como aquele merecido banho, na temperatura ideal, que a gente toma depois do treino. Agarro os dois braços dela, porque preciso apertá-la, nesse momento. Preciso sentí-la. _Preciso de muito mais que um beijo_...

E, é por ele que eu começo.

Diferente dos meus, que estão frios pelo mergulho de há pouco, os lábios de Shina estão quentes; ligeiramente secos, com o ar salubre dessa praia. Eu já disse que, sexo na praia é uma das melhores coisas que existem? Hoje eu vou mostrar pra ela. O toque que, começou sutil, foi crescendo, e crescendo...

Minha língua salgada deslizou com facilidade pelo meio dos lábios entreabertos dela. Claro, depois de passar por esse caminho três vezes, nunca mais me perco nele. Como de passiva, essa mulher nada tem, ela já está botando a própria língua em bom uso, para degladiar com a minha. É de uma infantilidade...Não vou deixar você 'beijar' mais do que eu, amazona! As mãos dela estão fincadas em meus cabelos molhados. Posso sentir os dedos, firmes, no meu escalpe. Ela mistura violência com uma massagem relaxante. E isso, ah, isso só contribui para me deixar mais excitado.

Meus dedos grandes, acostumados com os braços musculosos dela; aqueles...que ao mesmo tempo que, te abraçam, podem pulverizar uma rocha num instante. Eles viajaram dos braços para as costas, e só vão migrar dali para outro lugar, quando conhecerem a mesma por completo.

Comecei em cima, na região da nuca. Fui descendo, hora lentamente; hora intensamente. Meus toques a arrepiaram da cabeça aos pés; posso sentir isso. Seria esse um ponto sensível descoberto? Seria, Shina, uma mulher de 'costas'?

Sou uma pessoa agraciada com a habilidade de me concentrar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo brincando com meus dedos por toda a superfície das costas, da espinha, ainda coberta pelo ofensivo vestido...Não deixei de mover minha língua, lábios e dentes, nem por um segundo. Pelo contrário, o beijo ficou tão...poderoso, que o ar já está me faltando.

Quando o beijo acaba, ela ainda está colada a meu corpo. Não, não tem mais volta.

_Nunca _teve.

Afasto-me um pouco de Shina, que se confundiu. Hah, até parece que esse furacão de mulher não percebeu minhas intenções. É óbvio que estou falando da droga da roupa. _Por que me incomodei de vestí-las de novo, em primeiro lugar_? Que seja, tal problema é facilmente resolvido.

Fácil?

-Droga.

Nada é fácil para mim. Nada vem de graça, e disso estou consciente. Mas, justo agora a camisa "emperra" no meio do caminho? Talvez fosse a minha aflição para me livrar dessa blusa grudenta. Fato é, que eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho puxando ela pra cima e, de repente, tudo ficou...preto.

O tecido escuro da camisa deve ter enrolado, porque está molhado, e talvez porque agarrou no meu cabelo endurecido de sal, e no meu nariz _inegavelmente _grande, digo, _grego_. Estou completamente preso, e o ângulo de alcance está bastante impossível. Mas, essa não é a pior parte. Já se sentiu sendo..._observado_? Por uma cobra? Ela está a centímetros de mim, e nem sequer me ajuda a me livrar da roupa.

Quase posso ouvir o sorriso _sádico _dela se abrindo.

Um beijo rápido. Tão rápido que, do jeito que me encontro, é impossível reagir. _E essa mordida_...

-Vai, judia mesmo, Shina.

Aposto que está adorando isso, Cobra.

-Vou te ajudar.

_Por que será que não consigo acreditar nessas palavras doces_? Ah, sim, porque ele não tirou a camisa de cima dos meus olhos. Porque eu continuo às cegas, e porque ela _continua _me olhando sem nada dizer, ou fazer.

Mentira. Ela fez de novo. Outro beijo. Se eu ficar dando tudo o que ela me pedir, desse jeito, eu não saio daqui hoje! Óh, não, amazona. Se quer meu beijo, agora, vai ter que ganhá-lo. Não que eu esteja em condições de fazer exigências...

-Só te liberto, se você me beijar.

-Mal começamos, e já está fazendo ameaças?

Sorrio. Isso já não devia me surpreender, mais.

-Isso mesmo.

-Vou fazer você se arrepender disso...

E como vou! Shina, você não sabe, mas, eu sou capaz de deixar uma mulher excitada sem encostar um dedo nela. Se brincar com fogo vai se queimar.

Porque, no caso dessa cobra, a analogia dos venenos já não faz mais _tanto _sentido assim.

Sinto um dedo delicado pousar nos meus lábios, e agarro essa oportunidade com língua e dentes. Beijo na ponta, contorno a extensão do fino polegar e, talvez a falta de imagens esteja fazendo com minha mente imagine mais coisas do que o normal, porque já estou pensando no lugar exato onde vou poder descarregar toda essa minha fixação oral.

Enfim.

Parece que ela pensou a mesma coisa, porque ela desenrolou a camisa de onde estava agarrada nos cachos do meu cabelo, e eu finalmente posso vê-la de novo.

-Boa garota.

Ela ruboriza toda vez que a chamo assim, percebi. E não é porque eu me enrolei com minha blusa, que vou me enrolar com esse vestido que ela está usando.

**Vush**!

Eu sou muito bom com nós. É um talento meu, que é muito nessas horas...de _urgência_. A roupa toda deslizou para baixo, revelando aquele corpo que, eu sempre soube, é perfeito. Okay, é verdade que os pés dela são finos e um tanto curvos, e que os dedos são compridos e separados, mas, tirando isso...

Essa mulher é uma _deusa_!

A pele parece ainda mais branca à luz da lua. Um brilho prateado que passa pelos contornos. E que contornos! Agora sei porque ela é uma cobra. A cobra dotada das curvas mais sinuosas que já vi. As pernas fortes, a barriga plana, cor de leite, os seios...

-Você é muito linda...!

Okay. Chega de ficar só olhando.

Ela enrosca os braços em meu pescoço e me beija. Esse é o beijo mais diferente de todos, até agora. Geralmente, é sempre eu que começo, e a faço se empolgar depois. Agora...não só ela começou, como começou pegando fogo. A língua dela desliza pelo meu pescoço molhado. Como se as gotas geladas fossem varridas por uma língua de fogo. A respiração dela quente bate em minha pele, e é nesse momento que todos os pêlos de meu corpo se eriçam.

Tem como essa mulher ser mais sexy?

Imito ela, e me aproximo de seu alvo pescoço. Meu nariz grego chegou ali antes de minha boca, que apenas encostou. Eu sei que ainda vou deixar muitas marcas lascivas nesse pescoço, mas, por hora, escolho ir com calma e cuidado. E é nesse ritmo que a faço deitar-se na areia, e lanço, languidamente, meu corpo por cima dela.

Essa é a visão mais espetacular da minha vida. Shina, deitada, só pra mim. _Obrigado, Zeus_.

Encosto minha boca com a mesma velocidade (aquela lenta, quase parando, muito sutil), no pé do ouvido dela. Um leve roçar, que também a deixou arrepiada.

Eu estou arrepiado.

Apago os arrepios com lentas lambidas na orelha pequena, e novos arrepios surgem automaticamente. Demoro bastante no lóbulo. Lambida. Mordiscada. Chupadinhas infinitas, que me dão uma boa resposta. As mãos dela que, antes estavam tímidas, praticamente sem ação, pousadas em minhas costas, começaram a percorrer minha pele e meus músculos. Se eu faço uma carícia delicada, apenas alguns dedos pairam de leve pelo meu corpo; se, ao contrário, chupo a molestada região entre orelha e nuca, ela responder com apertos e, oh Zeus, _arranhões_.

Se continuar me arranhando assim, não vou aguentar por muito tempo, amazona.

Direciono meus beijos para baixo e ao lado, no colo dela, quando sinto dedos curiosos, muito curiosos, quase encostando em meu bumbum. Mas, não chegaram lá. Essa amazona parou exatamente na fronteira entre as costas e as nádegas. O que, de certa forma, é um _alívio_. Ah, entendi! Ela achou as covinhas...

Umas acham sexy, a maioria não dá a mínima. Estou feliz que, essa mulher em especial, se interessou por esse trato genético.

-Aaah.

Aaah, digo eu! Esse gemidinho, tão leve, tão espontâneo, viajou como uma corrente de prazer até..._lá_.

Shina, hoje você vai gemer. Hoje você vai _gritar_.

Abro um sorrisão, porque não dá mais pra esconder meu estado de felicidade, ao pegar cada seio com uma mão. Ah, eles são lindos, e brancos, e grandes.

**Grandes**.

Eu tenho mãos grandes, e estou tendo problemas para segurar tanta fartura de uma vez. Há uma pequena confusão no rosto dela. Confesso que, agora, estou definitivamente empolgado. Eu AMO seios. Eu amo os seios dela.

Segundos depois, os bicos já estão entumecidos. Esses bicos róseos, essas auréolas claras... O próximo passo é imevitável. Imagino que, com esse tamanho, e essa textura incrível, Shina deve ser muito sensível nessa região, por isso, tento me controlar o máximo que posso, e encosto a ponta da língua na ponta do bico. Em seguida, aprofundo o toque, apenas um pouco, passando a língua num vai e vem, vai e vem...

Vem, Shina, geme pra mim. Isso, desse jeito que você está fazendo agora.

Ela arqueia às costas, quando me demoro num chupão em particular. Mas, eu a mantenho bem segura, presa entre minhas pernas, e meus braços. Duvido muito que ela queira sair daqui. Aliás, suspeito que, se por qualquer motivo eu parasse, ela ia me _bater com o primeiro objeto que aparecesse em sua frente_.

Mordisquei o mamilo, já avermelhado, recebi um arranhão nas costas ardido. Essa unha dela tem poderes, e não apenas cósmicos. Pode me arranhar, me machucar e, ainda assim, me deixar excitado ao final.

Ainda estamos longe do fim. Muito embora, meu amigo membro, cada vez mais apertado dentro das minhas calças, não quer concordar comigo.

Volto meu rosto para o dela. Os olhos verdes estão ganhando uma nuance escura, e não é só por causa da noite. Parto para novo beijo, já sem muitas delicadezas. Não quero mais "encostar sem encostar". Quero deslizar minha língua pra dentro de sua boca, quero tomar tudo o que é meu, quero te sufocar, quero um gemido abafado e desperado. _Quero que você se despere tanto quanto eu estou desesperado._

_Oh hell_, até que demorou bastante para minha natureza escorpiana se mostrar. Não adianta. Independente do meu esforço para ser mais "delicado", ela _sempre _vai aparecer em dado momento. E eu sei que sou meio...voraz. Algumas mulheres não entendem o meu jeito..._intenso_?, de fazer as coisas. Elas só mudavam de idéia depois do orgasmo. Já essa daqui...

-Hum...

Não só entendeu, como concordou e me envolveu no meu próprio jogo. Agora, foi ela quem me arrancou um gemido, e sorriu com a expressão mais safada que já vi nela. Tirei a sorte grande.

Óh, meu Zeus, as mãos dela estão em outro lugar. Uma de cada lado. De repente essas garras pareceram maiores do que são, e já me dá tesão por antecipação, pois sei exatamente o que ela pretende. Não só as costas, agora também na frente. Aonde os dedos passam, não importam se delicados ou violentos, eles deixam uma marca.

Pensei numa coisa, nesse momento. Eu posso, por exemplo, dar uma tremenda chupada na nuca dela, é vai ficar roxo por dias. Contudo, aquela marca é uma só. É totalmente diferente do que ela faz comigo. Uma marca de unha não é nada, considerando o tamanho do meu corpo. Mas, se juntar _todas _as vezes em que ela passa os dedos pela minha barriga me arranhando...é uma _senhora _marca! Meu zeus, essa mulher é perigosa.

_Eu sempre soube que o perigo me excitava._

De repente, ela crava as garras, uma de cada lado do meu corpo, e me presenteia com seus lábios. Eu não sei o que é pior (melhor). Ver, ou sentir. A visão é extremamente sexy, claro, e me faz pensar que, se ela mostra-se tão talentosa aqui em cima, eu imagino em outros lugares.

Outros lugares que, se demorar muito, vão explodir.

Uso minhas grandes mãos para apalpar às costas dela, dessa vez. Estou distraído, e perdendo um pouco a concentração (o que eu achava, antes, impossível), mas, não posso ficar para trás. Não posso baixar minha guarda perto de uma cobra que, já nem disfarça mais estar louca para me dar o bote.

-Ah...

Mais é difícil quando ela mordisca meu mamilo desse jeito.

Eu sei que sou uma criatura sexual, e que amo o corpo feminino, é verdade. Mas, geralmente, estou _ocupado demais _dando prazer à elas. Eu gosto do poder, e estou demasiadamente acostumado com essa rotina. Aí, vem _essa _amazona, que mal conhece meu corpo, e me transforma..._nisso_. Olha só, ela mesma está tentando tirar as minhas calças.

Estou mais do que contente em ajudá-la. E estou com _pressa_. Quando me livro de mais essa barreira, finalmente, quase posso..._respirar _melhor. Estava tão empenhado no corpo dela, que até me esqueci de tirar a roupa por completo.

Lambi, numa passada só, do meio dos seios até o baixo ventre dela. Dá pra sentir, forte, agora, o gosto que ela tem. Shina estremece em baixo de mim. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Foi um movimento estratégico, verdade. Minha intenção foi desarmá-la, e eu tive muito êxito em meu intento. Ela tombou, novamente, a cabeça na areia, e começou a encarar o céu, lânguida. As estrelas são belas, por isso eu entendo à minha amazona. Mas, essa calcinha branca fininha que ela está usando é ainda mais linda.

E o que tem de linda, tem de _irritante_.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi rasgá-la de seu corpo, mas, clareando um pouco minha mente que, está ficando cada vez mais turva, resolvo fazer justamente o contrário. Com toda minha habilidade que, sei que tenho, seguro as coxas de Shina, e começo a puxar a insultante peça...com os dentes. Na primeira tentativa, ela me escapa, mas é só porque eu deixei. Na segunda, ela se arrasta pelas coxas, do jeito que eu gosto. Centímetro a centímetro, aquele tesouro, já não mais proibido, me é revelado. Na metade das coxas brancas e atléticas, que já estão um pouco abertas (o que é sempre bom), eu não demoro e liberto minha amazona de vez.

_Agora, é hora de fazer minha mágica._

Começo do lado esquerdo. A língua passa pela virilha lisa, cheirosa, e passa de novo, e de novo. Depois faço do outro lado. Viu como ainda sou bonzinho? Isso é só o início, é um aviso do que está por vir. Se bem que, com essa mulher, eu nem preciso de avisos. Lembro de uma vez que, uma mulher me implorou para que eu não encostasse minha boca ali.

Ela claramente estava traumatizada por experiências passadas. E ela _claramente _não me conhecia.

Shina, pelo menos, está se esforçando para entrar no espírito da coisa, e tentando relaxar. Tentando, porque ela quase fecha as pernas na minha cara, e olha que só...respirei ali na superfície. Eu sei que ela quer, mas, só pra não correr riscos, seguro as coxas e começo a me aventurar pelas deliciosas camadas rosadas.

Elas já estavam molhadas antes mesmo de eu encostar a minha língua ali. Minha língua entrou lentamente, traçou a pele, cada camada, numa lentidão que até eu mesmo estou pasmo de conseguí-la. A verdade, é que ela é tão macia, e quente e molhada... que não dá pra fazer outra coisa, a não ser continuar.

Ouço um novo gemido que ela tentou, inultimente, abafar. Sinal verde para aumentar a intensidade. Lancei minha língua mais adiante, mais lá dentro, e com um pouco mais de pressão. Ela nem está me tocando e minha ereção está vibrando na minha cueca.

_Fixação oral._

Não apenas isso. A mulher está tão molhada que já posso ouvir os sons...saindo de dentro da caverna. Língua, saliva batendo em pele, em líquido delicioso. Ela é deliciosa. Chupo com mais força do que pretendia, e ela geme sem nada abafar. Sílabas de palavras que não fazem o menor sentido estão me levando à perdição. O que é isso, _italiano_? Amazona, você está me deixando louco.

Sexo. _Sexo_. **Sexo**.

É só o que eu preciso.

Pela cara dela, eu imagino como não está a minha própria. Ôh, Shina, se você soubesse...as mil e umas perversões que estão passando pela minha cabeça agora. As mil e uma formas, nas quais eu penso em te tomar pra mim. É até difícil escolher.

Não sou pervertido mas, tenho que admitir que, nesse momento, eu _estou _pervertido. E muito. É um estado de espírito.

Vou pra cima dela de novo. Não me demoro muito mais nos olhares, e apenas a assalto no meu beijo mais urgente. Como se os poucos segundos em que deixei sua deliciosa caverna para subir até sua deliciosa boca, tivessem se transformado numa eternidade agonizante. Preciso me juntar ao seu corpo de uma vez. Beijo forte, firme, doído, e a faço sentir seu próprio gosto impregando em minha saliva, só para ela ter esse gostinho do paraíso que, eu já comecei a provar. Não obstante, minha ereção vai de acordo com meu beijo, dura, e mandona, apertando a barriga dela.

Separo meus lábios dos dela, e a mulher me olha. De um jeito que eu nunca vi antes.

-Eu quero você, Shina...

As palavras, simplesmente, caem da minha boca sem eu pensar muito. Eu quero você, Shina. Eu quero você inteira.

-Eu também quero você.

Quem pulou de alegria não foi eu, foi meu pinto. _Ahem_.

O melhor, é saber que isso passa do calor do momento. Eu posso ver no corpo dela, nos olhos enevoados dela, que ele me quer por inteiro. E, daqui, quase posso dizer que...não é _apenas _sexo.

_Não é hora para pensar essas coisas complicadas._

Encosto a ponta de minha negligenciada masculinidade na feminilidade dela...

E ela fecha às portas. Que diabos?

Shina é uma mulher de surpresas. Imprevisível, você nunca sabe quando ela vai dar o bote, e como. Tudo bem. Eu já a conheço na sua forma mais "tinhosa", e já aprendi muito bem a conviver com isso. Porém, nada, e eu digo _nada_, poderia me preparar para...isto?

Virgem.

Não _meio_-virgem. _Completamente _virgem.

É extremamente difícil associar uma mulher linda, gostosa, poderosa em todos sentidos..._dessas_, com a simples palavra "virgindade". A mesma mulher que tirou a roupa no elevador, sem o menor pudor, que me encarou na arena, que falou como falou, seduziu como seduziu, é essa mesma... Virgem, abaixo de mim.

Espero que ela não fique chateada com a minha cara de surpresa. Espero que ela esteja nervosa demais para sequer notar o meu espanto gigantesco.

Não vai ser hoje que vou fazer aquele sexo extremamente selvagem. Contudo, só de olhar para esse corpo intocado, já posso sentir o calor se alastrando pelo meu corpo, e por sua parte mais importante.

Ela vai ser minha. Minha. Minha.

Confesso que o prospecto da virgindade, num primeiro momento, me assustou, mas, agora, agora...me _excitou a níveis alarmantes_. Essa é minha oportunidade de marcá-la, não apenas da forma física. Eu vou fazer com que esse sexo seja maravilhoso para ela, assim _ela jamais vai se esquecer de mim_.

-Shina.

-Hum?

-Confia em mim.

E só o que você precisa, minha amazona. Confia em mim. Não porque tenho alguma experiência, mas, porque... eu quero, mais do que tudo, te fazer feliz.

_Pára de pensar nessas coisas complicadas, Milo_. De novo.

Minha garota apenas assente com a cabeça. Será que ela tem consciência do quão vulnerável ela me parece? Do quão "quebrável"? É um paradoxo essa Shina, despida de tudo, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana, tão frágil, daquela Shina de armadura, forte e arrogante, que gosta de me bater e me insultar.

O corpo dela relaxa um pouco, e as pernas se abrem num convite hesitante, que pra mim é o ápice de sua sensualidade. Com todo cuidado do mundo, guio a ponta do meu membro para a cavidade, ainda fechada, dela. Depois que vejo que ele está no caminho certo, volto meu rosto na direção da mulher. Os olhos dela estão fechados, numa clara mostra de que ela confia em mim. Isso me faz sorrir, e me dá a coragem (sim, _coragem_) para me enterrar, lentamente, porém sem interrupções, nela. Uma lágrima escorre silenciosa do rosto dela.

Você é tão forte, Shina, e tão frágil.

Aparo essa lágrima com meus próprios lábios; salgada. Okay, isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu esperava. O quê? Eu _sou _grande. Quando, finalmente, vejo que estou todo dentro dela, aaaaah, a impressão que dá é que vou explodir se não me mexer logo! Força, Milo, você consegue. Porque você adora sexo. E você adora essa mulher. Não tem erro nisso.

Percebo que ela já se acostumou com a sensação do preenchimento, e parto para os primeiros movimentos. Tão apertada, tão quente, tão...tão...

Essa é minha garota. Depois de três, quatro estocadas, ela, mesmo que não tenha percebido isso, passou a se movimentar junto comigo, o que dinamizou a coisa toda...e muito. Ao vê-la se soltar desse jeito, não posso evitar as entradas e saídas mais fortes e profundas. Alterno o ritmo, um pouco rápido; alterno de novo, mais lento.

E que tal _essa_?

-Aaaah!

Geme, Shina, geme mais. Você não tem noção de como você é linda desse jeito. Do quanto você me excita. Já posso sentir, no ar, que o próprio sexo saltou daquele nível mecânico, para o morno, e está chegando no fervente. Aaah, chegou.

Olho bem nos olhos focados dela. Tão escuros. As pupilas dilatadas de desejo. A boca vermelha e inchada. Imagino quantos gemidos ela não economizou mordendo essa boca sexy que ela tem. Meu corpo que estava molhado ficou seco, e agora, molhado de novo...de suor. Ela está suando. Há gotas grossas percorrendo o corpo dela, e só não estou com inveja delas, porque me encontro em posição inteiramente melhor. Os seios lindos estão balançando, e eu queria poder ter olhos que tiram fotos, nesse momento.

Entra e sai. Pra cima e pra baixo. Mais rápido. Mais rápido. Mais fundo. Eu quero você, Shina. Eu quero me enterrar todo em você. Eu quero me derramar em você. Pego nos seios, ah, os seios perfeitos, com força. Preciso me focar. Entra, sai; entra, sai; entra, sai.

Entra!

Shina geme alto, e eu também desisti de me conter, quando, depois de toda essa escalada sensual, chegamos juntos ao pico do prazer. O que mais dizer? Ah, sim.

**Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.**

Enquanto a beijo, confesso, drenado de quase toda minha energia, aproveito para sair de dentro dela, e desabar ao seu lado. Nesses pequenos segundos ao lado dela, sem nada dizer, uma epifania me acomete.

Sexo com Shina de Cobra é outra coisa. E, agora, entendo porque _todas as outras transas empalideceram em comparação com esta aqui_.

Posso dizer, com toda certeza do mundo, que essa mulher é um divisor de águas na minha vida. Antigamente, sexo era isso, bom, gostoso, e muito necessário. Contudo, quando acabava, tudo o que me restava no fim era..._cansaço_.

Pego na mão dela.

Com Shina, tudo o que me resta no fim é...uma _coisa quente aqui dentro_. É, algo assim. Além do cansaço, claro. E por estar cansado, só vou refletir nessas questões amanhã. Agora, é hora do sono dos justos.

_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. NUA. (xD)**_

* * *

**Hello, people! ^^**

Okay. É hora dos lançamentos. Pedras na Moon. Dardos na Moon. Explosões Galáticas na Moon. Chidoris na Moon. _Moon sendo lançada na lua_...

Eu peço _perdão _a todos os leitores dessa fic. Tenho duas desculpas, dessa vez. E são bem clássicas, que acontecem nas melhores famílias. Elas vão na seguinte ordem.

Tempo. Porque, apesar de não parecer, sou uma criatura estudiosa. Depois, vem o tal do _bloqueio_. Fazem meses que eu estou apenas com o início desse capítulo pronto... _e o resto não saía de jeito nenhum_! E o terceiro motivo é...falta de net. Não foram três dias, nem três semanas. Foram MESES. Sem PC, e sem NET. Mas, graças a Zeus, ESSE problema foi sanado. Ôh, no fim acabaram sendo **três **desculpas.

E estou voltando, firme e forte!- Mas, sem previsões para o próximo capítulo, okay? xD (foge dos novos "lançamentos")

Agora, vamos a parte inútil do meu post. Meus comentários de sempre. xD

A primeira notável diferença é o tamanho do capítulo. O da primeira versão, se não estou enganada, consistiu de sete páginas. Este aqui, consiste de _ONZE páginas de word de puro Hentai_! Ahem.

E pensar que eu não saía do zero à zero. Acreditem, estou surpresa comigo mesma, e com receio quanto à qualidade. Vai ver, eu consigo produzir melhor em meio as "crises"? Hehe, vai saber. O fato, é que eu meu empolguei. e MUITO. Hoje, enquanto digitava outra fic, que já tem mais de 20 capítulos prontos, abri o arquivo desta aqui, com uma mísera meia-página. Olhei, olhei, respirei fundo e disse pra mim mesma: De hoje não passa! O que dizer? Milagres acontecem no mundo das fanfics! xD

Breves observações sobre a versão Milo de se fazer um hentai: Sexo. Sexo. Sexo. Zuera. No começo, eu fui com cautela, como a minha própria personagem, mas, confesso que, depois, fui me deixando levar, e pensando: O que o Milo faria? O que o Milo diria? _O que o Milo, da minha fic, pensaria_? O resultado foi esse: uma mistura de impetuosidade, com exercício do poder, com cuidado. E tudo vai acontecendo, como vocês devem ter notado, de maneira gradual. Um vulcão demora para fazer suas erupções; é todo um processo. Procurei detalhar, o máximo que podia, o processo dos pensamentos de Milo, e de suas _emoções_, principalmente. Se, por um lado, este hentai está um pouco mais detalhado e, hum, pervertido, pelo outro, está mais "visceral". Milo _é _visceral. Bem, pelo menos eu o vejo assim. E a novidade fica quando vamos caminhando para o fim. Conforme as coisas acontecem, Milo vai entendendo o que ele sente pela Shina. Embora esteja cansado demais para pensar nessas questões complicada. Traduzindo: ele não quer admitir tão de cara, porque ainda não sabe, com certeza, qual é a dela.

E, sim, para ser coerente com a outra fic, e com o resto dessa, eu me baseio na coisa dos signos. Fiquei tentando imaginar como um escorpiano, do calibre do nosso amado Milo, se portaria ao lhe dar com alguém tão imprevisível, e tão absurdamente inexperiente, quanto Shina. Deu nisso. Vou parar por aqui porque, como sempre, eu me estendo.

Bjos a todos que ainda acompanham! É o que eu digo: Essa fic é pra vocês e, claro, vocês são meu termômetro, meu _controle de qualidade_. Logo, eu preciso de _**reviews **_com opiniões! xDDD

* * *

Ah, mais um aviso que, creio eu, seja interessante: _Vem fic nova por aí_! xDDD

Por agora, só vou postar o trailer dela, mas, daqui há duas semanas, vou postar o prólogo, e assim vai, de duas em duas semanas. Legal ne? Essa promessa eu posso cumprir. Posso me dar ao luxo de dizer que tenho mais de 20 capítulos digitados. Só se uma catástrofe acontecer (ie: o PC ficar ruim, e eu perder tudo. Noooooo), eu vou demorar nas postagens. Já estou querendo postá-la há um tempão, mas, devido à demora desta aqui, eu resolvi esperar. Como essa aqui só falta unzinho, acho que não tem problema esquentar os motores para a próxima, ne? Sem mais, vou resumir um pouco essa nova fic.

Meus protagonistas serão, tchan tchan tchan...os gêmeos mais fenomenais do Zodíaco; _Saga e Kanon_!

A fic será em AU. Tipo, TOTALMENTE. Não existe deusa, nem cavaleiros (embora todos os de bronze e ouro mais conhecidos estejam presentes). Troque isso por _piratas_, e aventuras regadas a rum. Sim, minha fic de piratas! E vai ser, predominantemente, comédia, para_ exorcisar nossos espíritos acostumados com excesso de angst, ou não_. xD Se interessaram? Não?

Então, dêem uma olhadinha no trailer, e tirem suas primeiras conclusões.

**_Sim, eu faço jabá de fics em outras fics. xDD_**

* * *

De coração, espero que meu rompante de inspiração não tenha saído errado, e que agrade a todos. _That's all, folks_! ^^

**Moon**


End file.
